


Pokemon HEROLAND "The Land Of Heroes"

by MasterPhoenix8



Series: Pokemon Heroland [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Ranger Fusion, Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon Spin-off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterPhoenix8/pseuds/MasterPhoenix8
Summary: A Pokémon spin-off that takes in the Fhranisa Region. I wrote it back in high school (2000's) and kinda never finished it, but almost every piece of this story has been put together. It also contains cameos from main characters from the main Pokémon Universe, like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. I also created a new generation of Pokémon or Gen F which will appear as the story unfolds.PROLOGUE:This is the story of how a teenager and his best friends become the ultimate Pokémon trainers. Francis King, a teen with an illustrious family of Pokémon experts and leaders, sets on his quest towards the Pokémon League after his number one rival decides to challenge the former in order to become the champion. Inspired by his rival's dreams and his family's heritage, Francis, a dedicated, ambitious, and perfectionist high school student, finally decides to become a Pokémon trainer -the ultimate Pokémon trainer and champion. Follow his adventures and misadventures in this epic tale that will uncover his passion and his love for Pokémon!
Relationships: Legendary Pokemon/Pokemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Character(s), Pokemon/Pokemon Trainers, Trainers/Teams
Series: Pokemon Heroland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087085





	1. I choose You, Pokémon!

**[Fhranisa Region/Rio Town/King Residence/Spring 20XX/Saturday Morning]**

"Francis! Francis!" Josh shouted as he was waiting for his old brother to respond.

Francis was listening to his music with his earphones on while dancing around his room.

"Open the door, Francis. I have news!" Josh said behind the door still waiting for his brother to respond, getting inpatient.

Francis was dancing and singing all over his room, not minding a thing in the world "Umm…umm…yeah! Yeah!"

"FRANCIS! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" Josh opened the door and found his brother acting up; he got speechless and amused at the same time.

Francis then jumped on his bed for the song's finale, when he suddenly spotted his little bro staring at him. "UH? JOSH!" Francis got embarrassed and quickly got down from his bed.

"FRANCIS!"

"JOSH! What are you doing here?! What did I tell you about barging in here like that!"

"I DID KNOCKED! I knocked and knocked but no answer! It seems you were pretty busy…"

"EH? Well…yeah I was…never mind that, what do you want?" Francis tried to change the subject.

"You have to look outside the windows NOW! Do you know who is moving in next door?" Josh asked impatiently.

"Nope. All I know is that the place was vacant…up till today I guess…but who's moving in?" Francis replied seeming the least bit interested, "I thought the Beatles just moved out last month. Who'd move-in to our town this fast? A lot of people don't like our peaceful and little town…it's just too small for them and for the rest, they just come here to be closer to the Pokémon Lab."

"Exactly! Just look!" Josh yelled as he wanted to see his brother's face when he notices something important.

Francis, now intrigued, looked outside the windows. Then his face and mood suddenly changed. He was shocked; his jaws dropped to the floor, "WHAT?! What is he doing here in our town? Why is his family moving here, why?!"

Josh, satisfied, said "Yep! That was the expression I was looking for!" while taking a pic with his Poke-PAD to keep on his files for future use and social media.

Francis, furious and annoyed, exclaimed "WHY THEM FROM ALL PEOPLE?! WHY HERE?!"

"What else! His parents work for the Pokémon Professor and they needed to be closer to their job. I also heard that he was going to throw a housewarming party and tell people something about…about the Pokémon League."

"Damn! I kind of knew about the league, but not him moving here to Rio Town! It's been going around the school, you know, his doings and whatnots. But what exactly about the Pokémon League?"

Doors were knocked.

"Again!" Francis said. "Who is it?"

Kassie entered the room. "Guys! Here you are!"

Francis and Josh collectively said "K.K! What's the matter?"

"Francis, there's someone downstairs looking for you."

"Who is it? I didn't invite any friends over…" Francis replied.

"I believe he goes to the same school as you…what was his name..."

"You mean Marcus?" Josh replied looking at his brother take it all in.

"Marcus?! What does he want with me?" Francis got upset.

"Well let's go find out! Common, he is waiting! Don't be rude! NOW!" Kassie said while signaling him to go downstairs that instance and attend his guest. Francis and his siblings rushed downstairs to attend the unexpected guest.

Marcus was waiting at the living room, all prepared to surprised Francis, a childhood "friend." Francis and co. approached but then realized someone else was with him, "Hello guys! Oh! This is my little brother Kalel. Introduced yourself little bro!"

"Hello! My name is Kalel! Nice to meet of all you!" Kalel smiled and then sat at one of the couches nearby.

"HELLO KALEL! NICE TO MEET YOU!" The King siblings replied with joy.

"Francis!"

"Marcus!"

"Francis! What's up?"

"What's up with you?"

"What kind of welcome is that?"

"UH?"

"Why are you being so arrogant right now? Aren't you glad someone as prestigious as me just moved next door?"

"WHAT?" Francis got angry, "Who's arrogant? Just tell me, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Josh and Kalel went to the kitchen to get some juice.

Kassie then said, "Why are you both being like that? What's the matter with you two...anyways, I'm going to the kitchen as well. Would you like something to drink Marcus?"

"Thanks! A glass of water would be nice." Marcus smiled.

Francis a bit calmed, exclaimed "So…what bring you guys here, honestly?"

"Well, my parents have been looking for a place close to the famous Pokémon Research Labs, so as soon as one was up in the market, they didn't think it twice and bought the place. It was not trouble at all, nerd..."

"YEAH! YEAH! OK! Great…great story Marcus…anything else?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there is too someone else I'd like you all to meet." Marcus proceeded to get a pokeball out of his pocket. He kissed the pokeball and threw it up in the air. A Pokémon appeared.

A Perro-oh appeared. "PE! RRO! RRO! ROH!"

Kassie, with a glass of water in her hands, was pleased to see a Perro-oh, one of her favorite Pokémon. "Wow! A Perro-oh! So cute!" Then delivered the water to Marcus.

"Thanks Kassie! You're awesome!" Marcus drank the water.

"You got a Perro-oh, now?" Francis was confused, "How come you have a Pokémon with you? Didn't you said that you wanted to take the Pokémon League Admissions Exams? I thought you didn't have time to travel around and collect badges due to all of your extracurricular activities, extensive volunteering, Pokémon research, and whatnot…"

Josh and Kalel entered the room. "A Perro-oh! That's so cool!" Josh petted the Pokémon with delight.

Francis still perplexed about the intrusion, said "Yeah, ok…I see your newest Pokémon, great! Now what? If you're looking for a Pokémon battle, you're out of luck. I have no Pokémon."

"WHAT? Are you serious?!" Marcus said with disbelief and amazement.

"The only Pokémon we have with us is Kassie's Gatty." Josh commented.

"My Gatty? I don't know guys…sometimes it just loses interest in the battle and starts chasing anything around…you know how it gets…" Kassie replied.

"WAIT! That's not what I'm here for. I wanted to invite you personally to our housewarming party; hope you are interested. I want to tell everyone something really important as well. Hope you can make it, regardless of our indifferences…" Marcus explained, grabbed his Perro-oh, and thanked them all for the hospitality. Kalel followed. "Well, good bye! Don't forget it starts at 7 P.M. Please don't be late!" Marcus and Kalel left to their new home.

Francis was confused, upset, and curious. They have always been rivals since elementary school where they first met. To find more information about Marcus' deal, Francis, accompanied by Josh, went to visit his two best friends: The Mezza. Johnny and his little sister Belen have been best friends with Francis since kindergarten. Also, these two families have lived in Rio Town almost the same amount of time and have worked together as well. They are very good friends.

**[Rio Town/Mezza's Residence – Rio Park/Saturday Noon]**

"Francis! Josh!" Johnny yelled as he noticed them coming down the street. He was mowing the lawn and his sister was tending the garden.

"Little Josh! Francis!" Belen said, all blushed and happy to see them.

"Hey guys!" Francis high-fived Johnny and Belen.

"HI GUYS!" Josh hugged Belen and fist-bumped Johnny.

"What's up guys?!" Johnny and Belen asked while inviting the two brothers to sit down at the nearby bench in the porch.

"What's the matter, bro? You seem stressed." Johnny was concerned.

Belen got worried, "Yeah Francis, what's wrong?"

"Guys, do you actually want to take a walk with me…US? I need to know something."

The Mezza siblings proceeded, "What is it, Francis?" while walking down the neighborhood towards the little park situated at the center of the town.

"First of all, do you know who moved in next door to us today?" Francis asked.

"The Peace?" Johnny and Belen answered.

"Huh? How did you know? Did he come visit you too?" Francis sat at one of the benches.

"Visit us? No, he didn't. Why, did he visit you?" Belen was intrigued and confused.

"He did, this morning, along with his little brother Kalel and his newest Pokémon, Perro-oh." Francis said dramatically, "Then he invited us to his housewarming party and lastly, he said that he had important news to tell everyone. It's probably related with him taking on the Pokémon League, if my guts are right…"

"He did invite us to his party, though. He sent us an email…" Johnny remembered.

"WHAT, HE DID? Are you serious?" Francis was baffled.

"…but he only did so because my mom is friends with his parents, you know, all of them being scientists and working together sometimes." Johnny explained.

"Oh…I see…" Francis was relieved. "So, you guys are gonna go?"

"We were thinking about it, but we know how you feel towards Marcus…" Belen said, "If you don't want us to go because it makes you feel unappreciated or betrayed even, we understand."

"Did he bully you again?" Johnny asked Francis while looking him straight in the eyes, making sure he was not lying or afraid to tell them the truth.

"It's not that guys…but…do you think I have what it takes to become a great Pokémon trainer?" Francis exclaimed while hoping to come to a conclusion about conflicting feelings he has kept for so long.

"But you hate Pokémon!" Josh told.

"WHAT? Who said that?" Francis was surprised,

"That's not it!…it's just that most of my family and relatives work for the Pokémon Federation and Pokémon Association…so all my life I've been around Pokémon, Pokémon Scientists, Pokémon Leaders, and Pokémon Experts, and honestly all I've heard and seen has been Pokémon since I've been born…"

"So, you are tired of Pokémon?" Josh asked confused in a way to make Francis open-up about his true feelings.

"No bro. The truth is although I may not be a Pokémon dedicated fan or a student, I feel like it is one of the calls I'm destined to fulfill…despite the fact that I don't know almost anything about Pokémon…"

"WHAT?" The Mezza were taken by surprised, "Didn't you learn anything about Pokémon with your family all this time? Watch them battle? Tutor? Coach?!"

"I did, but I was actually daydreaming about other things when they were teaching us all of that. I want to become an animator and a tv producer too; I also like writing stories to be honest…"

"We know! You are great at it! I've read your short stories and enjoyed your comic strips!" Belen exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I think you have it in your blood bro…" Johnny proceeded, "And you are competitive and a perfectionist. That's why I believe you can become a great Pokémon Trainer for sure!"

"I agree!" Belen remarked with a big smile.

"Well, he IS an honor student after all. I'm surprised that with all that smarts, he can't figure out Pokémon!" Josh said.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I just have to dedicate my passion one dream/one call at a time and Pokémon hasn't come around yet…I have to graduate with the best grades so I can get scholarships for college. I also want to get into arts and journalism to polish my skills before attempting to challenge the League!"

"That's awesome buddy; you can do all of that! And I'm here to help if you need me." Johnny replied.

"I'm here to help too, Francis. We are best friends. I believe that if you want to become a Pokémon trainer you should do it!" Belen pointed out while also looking up to the sky, puzzled, "What's that big cloud, guys?!"

Everyone looked up. The cloud was dark, intense, and ominous. The air got chilly and everyone was petrified with curiosity and fear, but then…

"What's that golden thing creature?" Francis asked in amusement.

Everyone else tried to find the golden creature Francis was talking about, but nothing to be seen. Then the dark clouds disappeared and it started to pour heavily. Everyone escaped from the rain by taking shelter under the gazebo at the center of the little park. Everyone was baffled but somewhat inspired by the wonderful natural events and also by the myth of Pokémon.

"Look at the time, guys! We need to go back home bro." Josh said, "Kassie probably wants us to do our homework before we go to Marcus' party."

"You are right. Thanks, guys, for hearing me out. When I'm ready to take the Pokémon trainer's path, I know I'll be the best because I can be the best and also because I have you both!" Francis said in gratitude.

"You got it bud!" The Mezza proclaimed. "So, we will see you guys at the party?"

"YEAH!"

"See you then, guys!" The Mezza left to go back to their home to get ready as well.

Francis and Josh rushed home in order to have time to do their homework, finish their chores, and get ready for the party.

**[Rio Town/Peace Residence/Saturday 7:00 P.M.]**

The day had passed and Francis, Kassie, and Josh attended the Peace's Housewarming Party. Music was playing mildly loud. There were people, but not too many. Some people were recognizable like Marcus and Kalel's parents, the Peace, who are Pokémon researchers and assistants to the famous Pokémon Professor, Pr. Pine; she is the lead Pokémon researcher of the Fhranisa Region and also a farmer.

"Hello darlings!" Mrs. Peace exclaimed. "What a pleasure! Please come in!"

"Good evening Mrs. Peace!" The King and Mezza siblings said.

"HEY TROOP!" Mr. Peace came around and spotted them, "Come in!" Then directed his eyes to the King, "It's unfortunate that your parents couldn't make it, but they had already sent us their kind regards and great housewarming gifts; we're glad that at least YOU bunch made it! Thanks for coming!"

"Yes darlings! Please thank them whenever you speak to them, ok?" Mrs. Peace implored.

"We will." The King responded.

Now looking towards the Mezza, Mrs. Peace said "Also, it's unfortunate that your mother couldn't make it due to extensive work…but she had sent us her appreciation with housewarming gifts too, so please kindly thank her for us!"

"We will, Mrs. Peace." The Mezza affirmed.

"We understand how hard it is to get off from work during a work project or work period." Mr. Peace thought, "But we planned this in advanced and had requested off. Anyways, do enjoy the party."

"There are refreshments over there and some food over there as well, please help yourselves." Mrs. Peace said guiding the guests towards the social area, "Now if you excuse us, we have to welcome other guests. See you around."

"Don't hesitate to ask for anything, troop." Mr. Peace left with his wife.

* * *

"Hi Marcus! How are you doing?!"

Marcus was surprised and honored. "Professor Pine! What a pleasure! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!" Professor Pine said pleased, "Nice party!"

"Thanks!"

"I'm surprised because I've been working too much and slept too little…so, I really don't know how I made it, but I'm here for friends like you." Professor Pine admitted, "Anyways, your parents told me you wanted to talk to me…what can I help you with?" Professor smiled.

"Oh that! Yeah…I wanted to ask you for a big favor…"

"What is it, Marcus?"

"I've decided to become a full-time Pokémon trainer and also compete in the Pokémon League!"

Professor got happier, "I know! Your parents told me and they are so proud of you."

"Yeah, they were actually TOO happy that they gave me like 100 pokeballs, can you believe it?" Marcus laughed.

"That's just like them! They are thoughtful and silly, but they love you Marcus."

"Yeah, I know, they do…anyways, can you please, please provide me with a PokeDEX so I can start my journey tomorrow?" Marcus asked with faith and excitement.

"Absolutely! Come by the labs tomorrow morning and I will give you one personally! It will be a pleasure seeing you take your parents' steps and trying to become a Pokémon champion." Professor said with conviction and sincerity, "But I feel like something is slipping out of my mind, something to do with an email from the Pokémon Association…" The Professor tried to remember.

Marcus spotted Francis and co. and went to welcome and talk to them, "Thank you, Professor. I will be at your labs first thing in the morning!" Marcus left.

"You're welcome…" Professor said while still trying to figure out what the email was about.

"They grow so fast, don't they?" Mr. Peace declared.

"My second baby is ready to take over the world and dedicate his life to Pokémon!" Mrs. Peace professed while trying not to cry.

"Hello again, you two!" The Professor said to the Peace; "He's going to become a superb Pokémon trainer, just like you two. He also has qualities to become a champion someday…"

"Thanks Professor; you are so nice and uplifting. He said that he wanted to be as knowledgeable and intelligent as you; he will someday…" The Peace told the Professor, "He said that the Pokémon Federation and Association both are also his inspirations; he would like to work with them someday…"

"THAT'S IT!" The Professor shouted in delight. "The Pokémon Federation!"

"What about the Pokémon Federation, Professor?" The Peace responded curiously.

"I was confused! Association...federation...league...anyways, they called me to inform me that they had sent a very important email regarding the Pokémon League and the Gym Challenge for this year!" The Professor remembered.

"What could it be?"

"I can find it on my phone right now and see what's the matter" The Professor pulled out her phone.

"That's a good idea!" The Peace agreed.

* * *

Kassie was talking to some high school friends she recognized; Josh and the Mezza were eating something right around the buffet table. Francis was grabbing a sandwich when suddenly Marcus stood in front of him. Francis looked bothered.

"There you are! I'm surprised you actually made it. I thought you wouldn't have the guts because knowing YOU..." Marcus remarked, "But maybe you are here just cuz of your siblings."

"Oh-hey Marcus…" Francis responded and then finished his sandwich, "Nice party. You see me…OK! I guess we should get going…"

"But before you go, at least stay to hear my big announcement!"

"What announcement? What are you talking about?" Francis asked with annoyance.

Marcus stood at the center of the living room and grabbed a chair to stand on. Then with a glass of juice in one hand and with a spoon in the other, he grabbed everyone's attention and directed Kalel to stop the music. He looked at his parents, then the Professor, and finally his rival, Francis. "Excuse me everyone!" Marcus shouted, "First, I want to thank you all for coming to this humble party and for the amazing housewarming gifts; you are so nice! Thank you from all of us, The Peace…"

The crowd was focused on Marcus; Francis and co. were puzzled yet interested to hear what Marcus had to say.

"I've decided to embark on my own journey to become a superior Pokémon trainer whose goal is to become the Champion of Fhranisa one day…" Marcus delivered.

The crowd cheered and everyone was fascinated and inspired. The Peace got sentimental and the Pokémon Professor got teary eyes.

"My number one inspiration are my parents because they have taught me life, love, passion, and compassion for Pokémon…" Marcus drank some juice, "Then our own Pokémon Professor is also my inspiration because she has been an outstanding help in the Pokémon research communities and she never fails to teach all of us new things about Pokémon and our world…" Marcus continued.

The crowd directed their eyes to Pr. Pine and applauded in agreement and gratitude. The Mezza were listening, but also eating pastries. Josh and Kassie hang together and they both were paying attention. Francis was jealous and inpatient for Marcus to finish his speech so he could finally leave.

"Lastly, I want to say that my inspiration is also all of you, our friends, who love Pokémon and our beautiful world too; I want to protect you, the Pokémon, and our land…I will realize my dreams and become number one! An exceptional champion! So, thank you all for coming, please continue and have a great time!" Marcus concluded.

The crowd applauded and were contented. Everyone resumed and continue to enjoy the wonderful get together. The Peace yelled, "We are proud of you son!" while Kalel waved in approval and coolness.

Marcus rushed to Francis and with a smirk on his face said, "So what'd you think, Francis? I will be the champion and also the number one Pokémon trainer in Fhranisa!"

Francis convinced of what he was going to say, took a deep breath, and hoped that it was the right decision. "Well you are wrong!"

"What?!"

"I am also becoming a Pokémon trainer, but I will become the champion!" Francis blurted.

The Mezza approached Francis and focused on what was happening. Kassie and Josh joined.

"YOU? A Pokémon trainer?" Marcus joked and sarcastically claimed, "You don't know anything about Pokémon! You don't even have your own Pokémon, which surprises me because your family are prestigious Pokémon experts…but hey, they say there's always one black sheep in the family!"

"What'd you say?!" Francis shouted angrily. The Mezza looked and were waiting to jump in just in case something started.

"Anyways, you are just saying that because you are jealous and can't stand the idea of someone as talented as me becoming someone you want to be! You wanna be me!" Marcus uttered in a narcissist way.

Francis was upset. He tried to find comebacks but was distracted by the fact that Marcus was right in some way. He knew in his heart that he too can become a great Pokémon trainer, perhaps not the champion like his rival aims to be, but someone that his parents could be proud of. He was convinced of himself, "I will become a great Pokémon trainer. I will prove you and everyone that I can be one of the best and I will try my all to do so…"

The Mezza were shocked yet happy. Josh and Kassie were surprised and confused as they thought they knew how their brother was. The Peace and Pr. Pine spotted the group.

"I will also start my own journey and learn as much as I can about Pokémon; I will be the very best like no one ever was, not even YOU…I will not let you keep stealing the spotlight and outwitting me in everything I wanna do!" Francis concluded and was ready to leave before he got more irritated and doubtful.

"You can say whatever you want but I will be the champion, nerd, don't forget!" Marcus finished.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys…"

"UH? Professor?"

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hi sweetie! Hello troop!"

"Hey!"

"What's the matter? Everything OK??" Marcus was confused and concerned. Francis was too and directed his attention to the professor. Everyone followed.

"Well…unfortunately something was brought to my attention and I believe it might be bad news for you, Marcus…" The professor confessed while looking sensitive.

"What is it? What's going on?" Marcus said with a worried tone.

"Well, the Pokémon Federation, with the permission of the Pokémon Association, had decided to change some things around this year's Pokémon League…"

Everyone was paying full attention to the Professor now.

"They have canceled this year's Pokémon League in order to focused in another League…"

"WHAT? ANOTHER LEAGUE?" Everyone reacted.

"Yes, the Pokémon Team League!" The professor shouted.

"POKEMON TEAM LEAGUE?!"

"Yes! But, Marcus, I just got these news and so did your parents; I am sorry about your plans, truly…I had to let you know before you leave town tomorrow." The professor said heartfully.

"It's unfortunate, but you can still try, son…" Marcus' parents agreed.

"I can?"

"What's the Pokémon Team League, professor?" Curious Josh asked with enthusiasm to know it all.

"And why did they change the league this year?" Kassie asked.

"All good questions that I am happy to answer…" The professor continued, "As you may all know, Fhranisa's Elite Four sacrificed themselves for the well being of all of us, the Pokémon, and our region when they fell in battle against pure evil years ago…"

Everyone remembered and agreed, displaying sad and emotional profiles.

"Ever since then, we have been living in peace and harmony; all is well in our world, but the Federation wants to protect our future and wants to make sure it stays this way forever, or at least most of the time. They have concluded that they must be ready for anything just in case evil rises again…" The professor explained, "So, they want to have teams of magnificent and great Pokémon trainers join them in the preservation and safety of the land and the Pokémon; they want ace Pokémon trainers to help the Federation keep the peace and protect our people and our Pokémon to put it simple…"

"That's awesome" Josh said. "That's incredible and noble!" The Mezza exclaimed.

"This year, instead of the usual Pokémon League, the Federation is launching the Pokémon Team League!"

"What are the requirements to participate in this new league, professor?" Marcus asked very intrigued.

"Yes! The requirements…" The professor took out her phone to read the qualifications, "There would be twelve teams competing in this league. Teams composed of three Pokémon trainers; trainers must be between 12-18 years old. The participants must enroll/sign up at the nearest Pokémon Center or with the Pokémon Professor…that would be ME!"

Everyone was intrigued and focused, awaiting for the rest of the instructions.

"The teams must give themselves a name and register individually with a beginner Pokémon each. They must have their PokeDEX, as an ID, and have at least the recorded data of 150 Pokémon plus by the time of the championships to meet standards…" The professor read and continued, "All the registered teams must attend the upcoming Pokémon Federation Teams Inauguration Event in order to meet the directors and the current Fhranisa champion. Team leaders must earn eight gym badges, while its teammates must earn their 8 pins each correspondently. Teams must also earn the seven Pokémon League scholarly diplomas or degrees from the Pokémon Federation Seminars given at participating schools found all over the region; Team members must pass with a grade B or above each…"

"WOW!"

"Lastly, by the time they reach the championships, the teams must have six Pokémon each, with a total of 18 Pokémon per team to enter the championships…" The professor concluded reading, "Wow! This is going to be incredible to witness!"

Everyone applauded. They surely were surprised by the news so everyone began to talk about it.

"You see Marcus, you can still compete if you'd like..." Mr. Peace remarked, "Even though it's not something you had expected…"

"A Pokémon Team League? It sounds like a challenge I want to take on!" Marcus was resolved and psyched.

"Even if you won't be the only champion, sweetheart?" Mrs. Peace told.

"It's cool mom! I like challenges and I'm a great team leader! I am sure my team will win this new and exciting league!" Marcus got confident and eager to start, but then…

"Professor, where can I sign up my team for the championships?" Francis asked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked at Francis.

"What do you think you are doing, Francis? What team?!" Marcus hysterically asked with curiosity. Everyone around was carefully listening too.

"What do you think I'm doing, Marcus? I'm trying to sign up my team so we can start our journey."

The Mezza, a bit uncomfortable and puzzled too, met with Francis and asked, "Francis, what team are you talking about?"

"YOU GUYS, OF COURSE!"

"WHAT?! US?!" The Mezza were shocked and speechless.

"THEM?" Marcus replied.

"YES! You guys are my best friends and we make the perfect team. Are you with me?" Francis smiled and did two thumbs-up.

The Mezza, confused yet honored and thrilled for the adventures, decided to join Francis and make up a team. After all, they did promise him they will do anything to help him accomplish his goals. "We are on your team, buddy! You can count us in!"

"Now you see Marcus, I, I mean, WE are ready to embark on our journey to become the best team of Pokémon trainers and win the championships…unlike YOU!" Francis declared with a smirk on his face.

"My team? Well…" Marcus thought for a minute; he knew his best friends were back at his old town and they all had plans. He also remembered that his cousins were travelling around the region. He looked around to see familiar faces and expected to find someone who might be able to join him in his quest…then he spotted Kalel, "My little brother is on my team!"

"UH? Kalel?" Francis asked, "Just him?! But you need three members in a team…"

"Well…well…I will find another teammate! I just have to make some calls and you will see that by tomorrow, my team will be complete and we will begin our quest towards the championships! JUST WATCH, NERD!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YES! So you just be ready to meet us at the championships to have your geeky butt beaten in front of the whole world. My team will be victorious and you'll be sent back home crying to your mom!"

"WHAT?!" Francis was losing it.

"Hey bro…I think it's time for us to leave" The Mezza interrupted.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! We have to get ready to start our journey, so let's go!" Francis exclaimed and boastfully waved Marcus goodbye. He also thanked the Peace for the party; he approached Pr. Pine before exiting, "Professor, we will stop by the labs tomorrow to register and sign up for the team league…"

"SURE! I'm happy you are doing this Francis…this is unexpected of you, but your parents and I will be proud and happy to see you participate!"

"Thanks, professor!"

"Same goes for you two, Johnny and Belen! Your mom will be so happy to know you are ready to help the Pokémon and our communities…"

"Thanks, professor…we will try our best…"

"Professor…" Francis timidly said, "I was also hoping you can help us with a PokeDEX since none of us have one…"

"Absolutely!"

"We also don't have a beginner Pokémon…is there a way you can help us with that too?"

"Of course! Come by my labs tomorrow morning and we can find you each a Pokémon partner. My ranch is home of hundreds of Pokémon and I'm sure a couple of them are eager to join trainers like you in order to become stronger!"

"THAT'S GREAT! We will see you tomorrow then! Thanks, and good night!" Francis and co. left the Peace's residence. The Mezza said their goodbyes and returned to their home. Francis and Josh did the same.

**[Rio Town/King Residence/Sunday Morning]**

Francis woke up early even though he isn't a morning person; he was excited and eager to start his Pokémon journey and encounter many great adventures, not only by himself but with his two best friends: Johnny and Belen. He got ready and all set. A military backpack, which used to belong to his grandpa, full and nicely packed with: potions, a first-aid kit, camping gear, a tent and sleeping bag, some Pokémon books, food and water, and extra clothes. He came downstairs when suddenly he heard Kassie talking to someone familiar thru the Pokémon Connect, a face-to-face communication app used by many Pokémon trainers and experts. Josh and Heidy, their 9-year-old niece, were happily eating breakfast and waiting for Francis.

"And that's why I am going on this trek to compete in the championships, mom and pop!" Kassie finished.

"That's wonderful news honey! We are proud of you!" Mr. & Mrs. King exclaimed.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about, Kassie?!" Francis popped in and asked in confusion and astonishment.

"Francis!" Kassie shouted, "Good morning!"

"Good morning big bro! You finally woke up!"

"Uncle Francis! Good morning!" Heidy said with a smile.

"Good morning sweetheart! How is it going, Francis?" Mr. and Mrs. King asked in delight and were happy to see their children and granddaughter well.

"Oh, hey! Good morning pop! Good morning mom!" Francis responded still intrigued about what Kassie was referring to, "What are you guys talking about?"

"You won't believe what happened big bro! Kassie is also entering the Team League!" Josh blurted out with enjoyment.

"That's right! My aunt is taking her Pokémon training and grooming seriously now." Heidy remarked.

"WHAT?" Francis said turning speechless and more puzzled than before. He then discovered backpacks on the furniture while surveying the house and also looking at the PokePAD screen, "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Francis, well, after you left the party with your friends, Marcus approached me and kindly asked me to join his team…" Kassie delivered while trying to sound supportive of Francis.

"Say what? You're on HIS TEAM?!" Francis was shocked.

"As you probably know, Pauline, Marcus' older sister, is one of my BFF's; she kindly asked me to join her little brothers on their adventures…" Kassie shared, "Pauline has always been like a sister to me and I look up to her; I mean, she's a fashionista and an amazing pastry chef, two things I also want to accomplish to become…"

"U-hu…yeah…"

"She left the academy last year in order to accomplish her goals, study abroad, and train all over Fhranisa…I figured I will do the same since I've been eager to work on myself and my dreams, but I've been delaying and putting it aside because I didn't want to travel all alone and I didn't want to leave my little brothers and niece behind as well, but…but now I CAN!" Kassie concluded, "So, I WILL!"

"What? But what about my journey?!" Francis exclaimed, "You know I'm going to sign up my friends and I for the Team League today too! I am about to leave to the Professor's soon!"

"YOU ARE, KIDDO?!" Mr. King asked. "This is all unexpected, but lovely to hear!" Mrs. King shouted delighted.

"OH YEAH! Pop and Mom! That is something I wanted to talk to you about." Francis said looking at his parents thru the screen waiting for their approval and their blessing.

"What is it, Francis? Tell us!"

"Pop! Mom! I had decided to finally become a Pokémon trainer and try out for the Pokémon Team League!" Francis announced with conviction and pride.

"POKEMON TRAINER! That's great!" Mr. and Mrs. King replied, "We are so happy and proud of you son!"

"THANK YOU! But do you know anything about the new league?" Francis said and asked.

"Yeah, we told your sister early that all the members of the Pokémon Federation and Association got a conference call this morning; the instructions, requirements, and format of the Team League were all explained to us exactly this morning; we also got some emails and data-to-download in order to organize this amazing new championships accordingly…"

"WOW! That's DOPE!" Francis replied, "I want to study and learn as much as I can about Pokémon and the world, pop and mom, like YOU both…that's why I really want to do this! I'm also lucky I've got my two best friends joining me…"

"That's great son! I know you will make us both proud!"

"But if Kassie is also competing…who is going to look after Josh and Heidy?" Francis explained and thought about who will babysit his little bro and niece.

"About that…" Josh interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Since Kassie is leaving to fulfill her dreams and so are you, we got no other choice but to take care of Josh and Heidy ourselves!" Mr. and Mrs. King said.

"Really?"

"Your oldest sister is busy with so much work, from her job and the gym, but so is your brother-in-law; he's busy everywhere; they told us that they will come get Heidy as soon as they are free, but had asked us to have her with us in the meantime…"

"I see…" Francis was thinking.

"BUT all you have to do for us is bringing them here to us, at our job and work-home."

"Heidy is coming with me. I talked to Zara and she's relieved and glad that I will be taking care of Heidy until we get to pop and mom's…" Kassie expressed and instructed, "All YOU have to do is take Josh with you and bring him to our parents. I think is better that way; you boys will be ok."

"WHAT? You want me to bring Josh with me?" Francis asked in frustration, but understood the situation.

"YEAH BRO! Aren't you happy that I get to go with you and start this amazing journey! I can't wait!" Josh shouted with excitement; he then grabbed his backpack and put the dirty dishes away. "I'm ready whenever you are bro!"

Kassie looked at the time; she proceeded to grab her things and also her Pokémon, Gatty "Gatty! Come! We are going on a trek all over the region! Let's do our best!" Kassie then told her farewell to her parents, "It's getting late and Marcus and Kalel are waiting for us…"

"What? You are leaving now?" Francis asked with hastiness, "But I have yet to eat breakfast!"

"Your food is ready Francis! Just serve yourself, put the rest away, wash the dishes, and don't forget to lock up! We are off! Bye pop and mom! You will be seeing us soon!" Kassie waved goodbye to everyone, directed Heidy to leave, and left in a rush, "Francis, take care of Josh! Josh, make sure Francis doesn't do anything idiotic! BYE GUYS!"

"But…but…wait…for…us…" Francis saw his sister and niece leave.

"Bro! It's about to be 10 a.m."

"UH?" Francis looked at the clock.

"If we don't hurry, the professor will leave the labs in order to feed all the Pokémon in her estate and do her research…"

"That's right! We have yet to go to the professor's to get whatever else we need!" Francis remembered, "POP! MOM! It has been nice talking to you…"

"It's always nice to hear from you guys…we are so overwhelmed in happiness due to these amazing news and all of your attitudes towards following your dreams…"

"I'm going to get a PokeDEX and my own Pokémon from the Professor today…so, we will see you soon, okay?" Francis said while grabbing some breakfast.

"That's fine son! Please you two take care and call any of us whenever you need us!"

"We will…"

"Josh, listen to your brother and don't give him a hard time…Francis, be smart and responsible; you two be careful out there…again, call us if you need us. SEE YOU SOON BOYS!" Mr. and Mrs. King concluded. The call was done.

Francis was confused, desperate, and upset; he couldn't believe Marcus had the guts to get Kassie on his side and finally complete his team. After finishing his breakfast, he quickly washed the dishes, organized the area, grabbed his things and Josh, and locked up their home. They ran to the Mezza's residence in order to get Johnny and Belen and all leave together to the Professor's labs. Johnny and Belen spotted Francis and Josh; they have been waiting for them since Francis texted them as soon as he woke up. The Mezza, saying farewell to their sweet home, joined Francis and Josh and departed to the Pokémon Professor's labs.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Meet Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis King, a high school student and an average Pokémon scholar, got really inspired and motivated by his rival's goals: to become a full pledged Pokémon trainer/student, compete in the newly established Pokémon Team League Championships, and become the Pokémon Champion of Fhranisa. Marcus Peace, Francis' rival, has decided to leave home in order to accomplish his dreams and become the greatest Pokémon Champion there is. In order to exceed the same goals as Marcus, Francis must devote his life and time to Pokémon, form a team of three to qualify for the championships, earn gym badges and diplomas, and travel all around the region of Fhranisa providing philanthropy, sportsmanship to other trainers and citizens in need, and most importantly, meet all the Pokémon there is to meet.

**[Rio Town/Pokémon Labs and Ranch/Sunday Late Morning]**

"It's about to be 11 AM! I can't believe it!" Francis exclaimed agitated while rushing towards the Pokémon Labs.

Francis and his crew crossed Rio Town to get to the Pokémon Labs and Ranch, which were right across from the entrance of Route 1. The Pokémon Labs were approximately the size of a baseball field, while the Ranch was the size of four football fields put together or as big as the Wild Areas...from other regions. The Ranch has been built and divided into different sections/areas where Pokémon with different attributes and personalities can live and prosper. Nobody knows how many Pokémon really live in the Ranch, although the Professor believes it has been all tracked since day one. Francis and co. arrived at the famous Pokémon Labs and Ranch of the Fhranisa Region at last. It was exactly 11 AM. They rang the doorbell, but no one answered. They decided to check if the doors were open and they were.

"Should we just go in?" Francis asked the group while examining the area.

"Well, the doors were open. The professor must have left them opened for us since she knew we were coming." Johnny figured and went in. He began to browse around the labs; everyone followed.

"We should had come here early like we were supposed to, BUT Francis took forever to get ready and here we are." Josh uttered while wondering around the labs fascinated by all the equipment.

"HEY-HEY-HEY! You guys didn't get me when YOU were ready! I had to eat, plan, and talk to our parents about my decision, but KK was talking with them already for a long- long time that I just had to wait. Don't blame ME!" Francis defensively remarked and reminded Josh.

"It's weird cuz the Peace should be here working…unless they requested off or called out because, you know, too much partying last night..." Belen remembered.

"True! But no one is here!" Francis commented while looking for clues.

"Guys I found something!" Johnny hollered. "It's a note from the Professor: _"Dear Francis and company, if you find this note, it means that I had left the labs already and had started doing my daily checkup and routine around the Ranch and labs. I'm also in the middle of working on an important research based at Rio Lake, which parts of it traverses the Ranch. I might actually stay here for the whole day and camp overnight; so, if you're reading this, it's likely that I'm already doing research over there so you guys should come find me. I have also been thinking about your Pokémon partners, so I can't wait to share my idea. Lastly, besides acquiring your PokeDEX with me, I will be teaching you all how to battle a Pokémon! Can't wait! …SO? Why are you still readings this, come find me! I'm excited to see you all! Oops! Too much caffeine again! Sincerely, Professor Pine."_ , and that's what's up!" Johnny concluded.

"So, what are we waiting for?! Let's go meet the professor! C'MON!" Francis blurted out while running towards the way that leads to the Ranch entrance. He left to find the professor.

"Francis, WAIT!" Johnny and Belen exclaimed and then got disillusioned.

"There HE goes again! Doing before thinking, so impulsive!" Josh, annoyed, commented, "Does he even know where exactly the professor is located at?"

"I don't think so!" Johnny said.

"He is very smart though; I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own cuz catching up to him now is kinda pointless..." Belen expressed while looking a bit disappointed Francis left her, left them, behind.

"Guys look! I found the map of the whole area. It's over here in this gigantic monitor." Josh pointed out.

The Mezza and Josh checked the area map and studied it for a bit. Josh decided to download the map to his PokePAD to keep in files. They found a way to Rio Lake from the labs and thru the Ranch. After Belen used the restroom, they headed out to find Professor Pine.

* * *

Francis, all caught up in his Pokémon daydream, was wondering in the woods for a moment. He was walking actively, but he was not paying attention where he was going or what was happening around him. His legs were automatically leading to somewhere while his mind was somewhere else. He also hasn't realized yet that he didn't know where to meet the professor exactly. "I wonder and wonder…what Pokémon will be my actual first?" He spoke to himself, "I've met and seen so many Pokémon, but I honestly don't know too much about each one of them…I need to do better than this if I want to catch up to Marcus' level…" He kept on walking and talking, "I hope my first Pokémon really likes me and it's strong enough to defeat Marcus' Perro-oh…I would like for my first Pokémon to be a Fire type, so that'll teach Marcus not to play with fire…but then again, there's other types of Pokémon like Rock, Bug, Electric, Dragon, Steel, Ghost, Psychic, Water…SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM! I want to meet my Pokémon partner already…HUH?!" Francis stopped. He had heard a scream for help coming from around but he wasn't sure. He looked around and about and discovered... "OH MAN! Where's my team? Where am I?!"

"HELP!"

Francis got astonished; he freaked out a little as he was alone in the woods with no Pokémon to defend himself with. Nevertheless, Francis snapped out of his fear and began looking around for the person in distress. "HELLO! HELLO!" Francis shouted out loud expecting for a reply, echo, or a noise.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

Francis kept wondering and looking around. He began to realize that this voice was very familiar, but it wasn't one of his teammates. "The professor!" Francis discovered himself close to Rio Lake as he heard water and river noises coming from behind a bunch of bushes and big rocks. He spotted the professor close to a waterfall north of the river, but she wasn't alone. A pack of Dingur had surrounded the professor. "PROFESSOR!"

"FRANCIS! FRANCIS! OVER HERE!" Pr. Pine spoke thru her AirWatch calling Francis when she finally noticed him.

A pack of Dingur had became hostile once they noticed that the professor got really close to their breeding terrains and their food nests; Dingur are very territorial and also voracious if disturbed while they're eating. The Dingur had assumed the professor was trying to steal their provisions and their eggs.

Francis picked up: _"Hello! Professor! What's going on?!"_ Francis was trying not to lose his cool and staying safely distant from the wild Dingur.

 _"The Dingur are very upset as I had accidentally trespassed their territories and stepped on their berries…oops, clumsy me…"_ The Professor explained while trying to sound gentle and calmed around the Dingur.

 _"Tough luck! But how are you going to get pass them or escape? It seems like they have you all surrounded...and a wrong move might trigger them…"_ Francis spoke while trying to find a solution and get the professor out of that dangerous situation.

_"Francis, listen! I can't move but YOU can!"_

_"YEAH! So, what's the plan, professor?"_

_"THERE! You see my campsite!"_ The professor stated while pointing at the direction.

 _"OK! I see it!"_ Francis located the camp and proceeded to go there, _"Now what?!"_

_"The only way to get out of this one is to battle the Dingur and calm them down. Do you understand, Francis?"_

_"Yes professor!"_

_"I didn't bring a Pokémon with me personally, but I do have some Pokémon in my portfolio! Find the portfolio and get a Pokémon to help us out, Francis!"_

_"Portfolio? Where?"_ Francis was looking desperately and he was nervous to battle.

_"Those pokeballs contain the Pokémon starters of this region! Now, just pick a pokeball and battle these Dingur, please!"_

The Dingur haven't spotted Francis as they were focused on the Professor's movements. They were ready to attack if provoked.

 _"Got it!"_ Francis found the professor's portfolio and opened it. Inside: files, papers, supplies, and three pokeballs. _"DOPE! The pokeballs are here!"_

 _"GREAT! Now choose a pokeball, release the Pokémon, and battle! I know you can do this!"_ The professor pleaded and hoped for the best.

"Battle?! But I haven't battled a Pokémon in ages! I…I'm not sure what to do…but I NEED to help…" Francis said it to himself out loud, but then he thought, {"This will be my actual first Pokémon battle! I…I know how to do this…I know how…now, which pokeball to choose…ok…this one…no…this one…maybe not...but this one will do…I'm certain this is the one…"} Francis picked a pokeball and threw it up in the air, "Pokémon, I choose YOU!"

* * *

"I'm sure we are in the right path according to the map I downloaded, but something seems off…" Josh analyzed while looking at his PokePAD and walking around the flower fields and Forest Agijon was nearby.

"We've seen many Pokémon along the way and I'm beginning to understand why Francis and the rest of trainers want to do this!" Belen expressed herself while looking at some Pokémon in the far away distance.

"The map shows that we are supposed to cross the forest to get to Rio Lake, right?" Johnny claimed while surveying the area with his TECH-P X1000 binoculars, "What seems to be the problem, lil Josh?"

"Yes, we do have to cross the forest, but there seems to be another better way to get to Rio Lake...now that I have analyzed the map better, that path is the most appropriate to be honest, but there's no point in turning back…"

"That doesn't sound bad, lil Josh."

"Yeah? But according to the map data and info, Forest Agijon is infested, pardon me, inhabited by a lot of Bug-type Pokémon! We have to watch out guys." Josh explained and warned his friends.

"BUGS?! But I'm kinda uncomfortable around Bug-type Pokémon!" Belen yelled paralyzed in fear of encountering such critters along their way.

"But sis, we are already here. The forest is right in front of us. What do you want us to do now?" Johnny asked Belen.

"Well…we do have to find the professor…" Belen thought, "and as Yoshi said, we've made it this far to be turning back…"

"Besides, we will be okay! You have us to protect you!" Josh said confidently.

"He's right! Common sis! And…what if Francis is already there? We have to catch up to him!" Johnny pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"Francis! Right!" Belen got positive and blushed a little, "We're almost there anyways! Let's GO!" Belen entered the forest with optimism. Johnny and Josh followed.

…

"AAAHHH!" Belen screamed.

"Common! Run! Run! RUN!" Johnny yelled.

"This was a BAD IDEA!" Josh yelped.

"A colony of Waspeking! WHY DID WE HAD TO RUN INTO THEM OF ALL BUG-TYPE POKÉMON THERE ARE!" Belen said while running and escaping the aforementioned Pokémon, "HOW AWFUL!"

"Common sis! Just run!" Johnny directed, "THERE! We can take cover under those rocks!"

Johnny, Belen, and Josh took cover under a formation of big rocks that formed somewhat of a pyramid. They hid under it and waited for the fearsome bugs to go away.

"Guys, do you hear something…" Josh said while trying to focus on the sound he picked up.

"Hear what, Yoshi?"

"I'm trying to figure it out…"

"I don't hear anything. Is it the Waspeking, lil Josh?"

"No…they're gone…"

"Thank goodness!" Belen was relieved.

"I think is water…"

"Water?" Belen and Johnny got curious.

"I think there is a waterfall nearby! We must be close to the river! We need to get out of here and find the Professor and my brother!" Josh perceived and began to make his way out of the rock formation. Johnny and Belen did the same. They all walked towards the water.

* * *

"MAR! MEOW! MAR! MAR!" A Pokémon spoke.

"WOW! A Pokémon! This is DOPE!" Francis was so excited to see a new Pokémon that he almost had forgot about the professor.

" _FRANCIS! Good job_!" Pr. Pine relaxed a bit.

"UH?"

"That's Markitty! A Water-type Pokémon! Now help me out already!" The professor shouted gently while staying put like a statue so the Dingur don't attack her. The Dingur were still onto the professor.

" _RIGHT!_ " "SO, you're Markitty! Nice to meet you, little fellow!" Francis smiled.

"MAR! MEOW! MEOW!" Markitty was happy to meet Francis. It then realized that its friend, the professor, was in danger. "MARKITTY!!"

"I know, little fellow! Can we help the professor?!"

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY!" The Pokémon affirmed. It then approached the area where the Dingur and the professor were; Francis followed Markitty.

The Dingur noticed the intrusion and were starting to forget about the professor. Their attention was now on the little fellow before them and also on Francis.

"What now?" Francis asked himself while thinking his next move, "I know we have to battle them or at least distract them long enough, but it's SIX against ONE!"

The pack leader got close to Markitty. It put its eyes on it and picked up on Markitty's scent. It was studying its opponent before making its next move and lead its pack. The professor was a bit petrified. One wrong move and all of them could be toast, but then the Dingur leader began to move. Dingur used Quick Attack.

"MARKITTY!"

Markitty got hit. "MAR! MARKITTY!!"

"Francis! Markitty! This is a battle! Use a move too! Defend yourselves!" The professor yelled.

"GOT IT! Defend ourselves! I need to tell Markitty to use a move…which one though? I'm not sure…UH?"

The Dingur was ready to attack again. The Dingur used Bite.

"MARKITTY! WATCH OUT!"

Markitty avoided the attack in time.

"Markitty is a Water type! I need to try this! MARKITTY, USE WATER GUN!" Francis guided.

Markitty used Water Gun. It was a critical hit!

"DINGUR! GURR!!" The Dingur leader was already upset but it got enraged. It commanded two of his comrades to join in and trash Markitty.

"What? What's going on?! Why are they joining in?!" Francis shouted in disbelief. He got worried. "That's not fair! Three against one! UNCOOL!"

Markitty backed up. It knew it had to help the professor and its new friend, Francis, but it was unsure as to what to do next. It got baffled and afraid.

"I wish Johnny and the rest were here! They'll know what to do!" Francis yelled to himself, but then...

"FRANCIS! BIG BRO!"

"HUH?" Francis looked behind him.

"JOSH! LITTLE BRO!" Francis hugged Josh.

"Francis!" Johnny and Belen gestured. "And the professor too!"

"Those are Dingur! They do not look happy! What's happening, big bro?!" Josh asked.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Francis called out. He needed their help.

"WOW! That's a Markitty! One of the starters of this region! That's SO COOL!" Josh was surprised.

"THIS IS GREAT! If you guys work together, we may be able to calm these Dingur and get out of this mess!" The professor explained promptly. "Johnny! Belen! There are two more pokeballs in my portfolio. Get them and get the Pokémon to help us out!"

"YEAH! The briefcase is over there at the campsite. Get a pokeball each and help us pacify these guys, please!" Francis instructed Johnny and Belen. They took off and got the pokeballs.

"I'll grab this pokeball just because is shiny!" Belen expressed and grabbed a pokeball.

"I guess I'll get the last one then…the best one yet…" Johnny expressed with certainty.

"So, if that's Markitty…the other two must be…" Josh was thinking.

"Pokémon! GO!" Belen yelled and threw her pokeball up in the air.

"Help us, lil fellow!" Johnny asked the pokeball and then threw it up in the air.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!" A Pokémon spoke while floating in the air.

"RODE! RODEMART! RODE! RODEMART!" Another Pokémon spoke while grooming its fur.

"WOW! Those are Chickleaf and Rodemart! This is SO COOL!" Josh was overwhelmed.

"Chickleaf?" Belen said; they approached Francis.

"Rodemart is its name?" Johnny asked, while joining the rest.

Chickleaf and Rodemart spotted the professor and understood the situation. They joined Markitty.

"GUYS! You must work as a team now! Each one of you have to guide your Pokémon and use moves accordingly. Treat this as a real Pokémon battle now. You guys can do this!" The professor was excited and charismatic. She believes in Francis and his team.

"RIGHT!" Everyone affirmed.

The Dingur, seeing there's two more players in the battlefield, decided to all join in, fight, and defeat all these intruders. Its two against one. The Dingur leader instructed its pack and were ready to attack. Dingur used Bite and Quick Attack.

"Here they come! Watch it, lil fellow!" Johnny instructed. Rodemart avoided the attack.

"Belen, better tell Chickleaf what to do! Look out!" Josh said.

Belen was kind of familiar with many Pokémon; she is an adventurer that enjoys hiking and exploring. When she has encountered Pokémon in the wild, she takes times to analyze and study their behavior if possible, but not passionately. "UH? HEY!"

Chickleaf got hit. "CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf cried.

"OH NO! I didn't think fast enough!" Belen got worried and approached Chickleaf. "Are you okay, Chickleaf?" Belen was sobbing a bit while nurturing Chickleaf in her arms.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf loosened itself from Belen's arms and looked at her.

"CHICKLEAF?" Belen was doubtful, "Are you sure?"

Chickleaf ensured Belen that it was good to keep battling.

"HEY! Are you two alright?!" Francis approached Belen and Chickleaf.

"US? We are good to go!"

"I'm glad! Try again and just do your best!"

"You got it, Francis! Chickleaf, use Vine Whip!" Belen asked Chickleaf to fight and do its best.

"Our turn to attack, lil guy! Use Ember!" Johnny asked Rodemart.

The Dingur got hit. They were critical hits! "DINGUR! GURR!!"

"Markitty! Calm down the leader so it can reason with us in letting it go! I know you can do it!" Francis directed and was confident in Markitty.

"MARKITTY!!" Markitty used Water Gun. It was another critical hit!

Most of the Dingur calmed down as they noticed their opponent was actually a bit stronger than them. The leader, wanting revenge, commanded the pack to get together. It then instructed the pack to attack Markitty altogether and then proceed to do the same with the other two.

"What are they doing?" Francis got confused while also evaluating the status of the battle.

"I think they are planning something. You guys should be careful as they're not retreating!" The professor advised.

The Dingur used Bite altogether against Markitty.

"UH?! NO-NO-NO!!" Francis was alarmed, but its intuition was faster than the Dingur. "CHICKLEAF! RODEMART! HELP MARKITTY! YOU ALL TOO MUST USE ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS TOGETHER AND STOP THEM!!!"

Chickleaf and Rodemart understood. Chickleaf used Vine Whip and Rodemart used Ember.

"MARKITTY! USE WATER GUN!"

…

Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart all used their attacks together in order to stop the pack of Dingur; they succeeded. The Dingur snapped out of their rage and cooled; they proceeded to run into the woods defeated and looking for shelter in the meantime. Francis and his team were appalled.

"We did it?" Francis asked surprised. "DOPE! WE DID IT, TEAM!"

Belen and Johnny were happy and proud of everyone. The Pokémon too were happy and relieved to know the professor is alright.

"Professor! Are you ok?!" Josh asked while helping the professor recover and get her things.

"Thanks! I'm doing fine now…" The professor was alleviated and approached the team, "You guys did great for your first battle, wasn't it?"

"YES! Our first battle professor!" All agreed.

"I guess I do not need to teach you how to battle Pokémon anymore, do I?"

"Guess not..."

"YOU my babies did excellent too! I'm proud of you three!" The professor thanked and smooched her three Pokémon starters that helped them out. She petted them with lots of love and healed them as well. Then, she advanced to relax at her campsite, put her things away, and looked at her research stuff.

"POKE! POKE! POKE!" The Pokémon were happy to be reunited with the professor.

Francis and co. followed the professor. They were still impressed with themselves and excited for what's to come.

"That was a terrific battle! For beginners, of course…" Josh said, "I have seen battles before, but never against wild Pokémon like that. That was SO COOL!"

"It was cool indeed! Thanks for helping out Chickleaf!" Belen commented.

"We did AWESOME! You, lil guy, are STRONG!" Johnny told Rodemart.

"It was DOPE! Pokémon are something else…" Francis shared with the group. "I've never felt anything like it!" {"This intense fighting feeling…What does it mean?"}

"You guys are going to make a great team! Especially now that you all get along pretty well with your Pokémon partners!" The professor confessed and smiled.

"OUR POKÉMON?" Francis and co. were confused, "What do you mean, professor?!"

"Well…" The professor explained, "Since there is no more solo Pokémon League this year, not many beginner trainers will start their own journeys in order to compete for a particular championship, challenge, or contest…" she continued, "For that reason, I haven't been able to give away these Pokémon to these said new trainers because there are none signing up for the Pokémon League lately! I thought, should I keep these babies with me until any trainer shows up? Should I give them away to Pokémon researchers? Should I return them to the Pokémon Federation so they continue for their care? But then it hit me!"

"WHAT HIT YOU?!" Everyone was paying close attention to the professor.

"Why not let Francis and his friends take them along in their journeys? They will be taken care of; they will receive training; they will explore the world and meet friends…" The professor explained, "I figured these babies will be happier going with you guys than going back home or staying here with me…"

Everyone was touched and delighted to hear Pr. Pine's resolution. They were looking at their new Pokémon partners with joy and excitement.

"These babies will make great Pokémon partners! And you three, with the help of Josh here, will become superb trainers and an indominable team! I'm positive!" Pr. Pine winked at everyone.

"THANK YOU, PROFESSOR!" Francis and his team blushed and were looking at each other in reassurance.

"NOW! Markitty, this is Francis. Your trainer from now on. Please, don't give him a hard time with your antics, ok baby?" Pr. Pine directed to Markitty. Markitty then approached Francis and stared at him.

"HI! I'm Francis! Nice to meet you!"

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY!"

"Chickleaf, sweetie, this is Belen! She will be your trainer now! Become best friends, could you?" Pr. Pine asked of Chickleaf while Chickleaf ran towards Belen and rubbed on against her legs.

"AWW! It likes me already! Well, I like you too, Chickleaf!" Belen petted Chickleaf.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!"

"Lastly…Rodemart, honey, this is Johnny. He will be training you from now on. I know you are competitive and headstrong, actually hot-headed, but please listen to him at all times!"

"Hello again, lil fellow! Let's get along and do our best, groovy?" Johnny smiled.

"RODE! RODEMART! RODE! RODEMART!"

"NOT FAIR! I wish I was a year older so I can have a Pokémon of my own! Especially Pokémon like yours!" Josh pouted but was happy because he knew he can play with their new Pokémon friends anyways; he loves meeting new Pokémon and befriend them.

"I got something for you, little Josh, so you don't feel left out!" Pr. Pine said.

"REALLY? You got me something, professor?!" Josh got curious and impatient.

"YEP! Since you're also not old enough to own a phone, I got you a HERO AirWatch! From TECH-P!"

"WOW PROFESSOR! You are the bestest and the coolest!" Josh was overwhelmed. He hugged the professor and thanked her, "With this watch, I can call, text, research, and do a lot of cool stuff. This is SO COOL!"

"I guess I have to tell pop and mom that you don't need one for your coming birthday then…" Francis thought loudly.

"Say what, bro?"

"Say, professor, are you sure about this? The watch for my little brother?"

"Of course, Francis. Don't worry about it. It's child proof and a child version. Since there was a sale, I got one for my nephew, Pierre, and one for you, Josh!" The professor confessed.

"Anyways, what about our PokeDEX and Pokeballs professor? Don't we need that too for the Championship?" Francis asked and was eager to discover Pokémon and all their info.

"Don't forget about signing up for the Championship! We need to do that too!" Johnny & Belen remembered.

"A-HA! RIGHT! Well…" Pr. Pine recalled, "While fleeing the Dingur, my computer fell and cracked, so I'm a bit upset about it; I'm also annoyed because now I have to go back to the labs and get my back-up computer to continue my research…"

"TRAGIC!" Everyone concluded.

"Unfortunately, I can't sign you up for the championships at the moment. That can only be done thru a regular computer…"

"Oh-no…"

"What I can do is give you the code to access the PokeDEX on your smart phones; HERE!" The Professor handed the team a code, "I also did bring a case of Pokeballs so you guys can take it with you."

"YEY! That's great!"

"SO! Get your phones and download the app "PokeDEX" made by The Pokémon Federation. Then sign up and you will be directed to enter a code to register yourself as a Pokémon Trainer. The PokeDEX will also act as your ID. Go ahead!" The professor instructed.

Francis and co. proceeded to get their respective smartphones and then downloaded the app. Josh was admiring his new watch and playing with it. Pr. Pine got a case of 24 Pokeballs for the team from her tent.

"Here you go, team! Use them carefully and manage them well. Once you're out of them, just go to the PokeMart for more. Of course, you will have to buy them, but you're also welcome to request some for free from The Pokémon Federation if you email them. They will send Pokémon Team League participating teams complimentary pokeballs once you are registered as a Team. You can do that at the nearest Pokémon Center, since I told you my computer broke." Pr. Pine explained.

"DONE! Now what professor?"

"GREAT! Now each of you have a PokeDEX with you. When you encounter a Pokémon, just open the app and point your cameras at the Pokémon and it will tell you everything there is about it…unless it's a rare Pokémon…or perhaps a legendary one…or maybe a rare EXTRATERRESTRIAL one too…YES!"

"PROFESSOR?" Everyone was puzzled.

"RIGHT! Sorry for going off topic, but yeah the PokeDEX is neat and very useful!" The professor concluded.

"COOL!" Francis and co. were thrilled. They were also eager to start their adventures with their new Pokémon partners.

Pr. Pine got hungry. She used her own AirWatch and saw the time. "YIKES! It's time for lunch! I also need to hurry back to the labs before sunset in order to get my computer and comeback here!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look at the time, guys!" Josh said while looking at his new watch. "It's 1:15 PM!"

"1:15!" Francis was speechless. Johnny and Belen were surprised it took that long to find the professor and battle Pokémon. They also noticed they were starving but had disregard it because they have been overwhelmed with their Pokémon and the trek.

"Guys, would you like to go back to the labs with me and grab lunch together? I can make something quick, like my famous spaghetti and meatballs! What do you say?" Pr. Pine asked delighted.

{"What should we do? I need to rush to the Pokémon Center to sign up for the Team League and I also need to catch up to Marcus and his team…"} Francis was thinking deeply.

"Francis? What should we do?" Belen asked.

"Yeah bro. I'm starving! And I think I need to use the restroom, for number two, if you know what I mean…" Johnny shared with the group.

"Eww…but really I'm hungry too. What now, big bro?" Josh asked Francis.

"…"

"Big bro?" Josh asked again, but Francis was still thinking, "FRANCIS! WAKE UP!!"

"WHAT? UH? QUE?!" Francis snapped out of his mind. "What, Joshua?! What?!"

"The professor has invited us for lunch. Shall we?" Josh asked timidly and gently.

"FINE! Let's go! Let's have lunch and then continue our journey!" Francis affirmed disappointed.

"GREAT! Shall we go back then?" Pr. Pine got up and grabbed her baggage and her broken PC. She began to walk towards the labs.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed. They followed Pr. Pine's directions this time since she knows her way around her own state and also the best way to go back to the labs. They were back in the labs in no time; roughly 18 minutes. From Rio Lake to the labs was an 18-minute walk. Pr. Pine refreshed in her own bathroom upstairs while the gang stayed downstairs. Johnny used the guest restroom. Josh was scanning the dining area, the kitchen, and also the hanging edible gardens. Belen and Francis waited in the living room. The professor, with a new outfit, gears, and her back up PC, joined them in the living room.

**[Rio Town/Pokémon Labs and Ranch/Sunday 1:33 PM]**

"HEY! Why don't you guys go to the Pokémon Battlefield located out in the patio while I cook lunch? Get familiar with your Pokémon partners! Become friends! Battle each other!" Pr. Pine suggested.

"Professor! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Francis got excited. He asked Belen to join him and go outside and battle.

"I wanna watch! This ought to be interesting to see!" Josh exclaimed joining Francis and Belen.

"Where's your brother, Belen?" Pr. Pine asked.

"He…he is using…"

"What about me?" Johnny said while coming from the corridor next to the stairs onto the living room. "What's happening, mates?"

Francis and his crew went outdoors to the battlefield out in the labs' patio.

"So, you guys are going to battle each other? I wonder who's the strongest!" Josh mentioned.

"I'm pretty sure my Markitty is strong enough to defeat your Pokémon, guys." Francis said confidently and proudly. He released Markitty. Markitty came out.

"MAR! MEOW! MAR! MARKITTY!"

"Are you sure bro? My Rodemart might be a Fire-type, but he's burning with determination and eagerness to win always! I can tell!" Johnny released Rodemart out of its pokeball. Rodemart showed up.

"RODE! RODEMART! RODE! RODEMART!"

"I'm pretty sure my Chickleaf can hold its own. I know it has the strength enough to put up with both your Pokémon!" Belen got Chickleaf out of its pokeball. Up in the air it went. Chickleaf came out floating and descending to the ground slowly.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!"

Francis, confident of himself and his new partner, said "I'm a 100 percent sure that Markitty can take on both of your Pokémon at the same time! I know for a fact that it has the power to do so!"

"OH YEAH?" Johnny and Belen were interested.

"YEAH! We can beat you two!"

"YOURE'ON!" Johnny and Belen accepted Francis' challenge.

"GUYS! GUYS! WAIT!" Josh shouted stopping the group from making mistakes, "That's not the way to properly battle Pokémon, according to the Federation rules and pop and mom! If you really want to make it to the championships, you should at least know the basics!"

"You're right Josh…" Everyone agreed, embarrassed of themselves.

"If you really wanted to fight my big bro with two Pokémon, he shall too have two Pokémon in his rooster, but since this is his "first" Pokémon partner, what you guys will be doing is cheating. So, you should be more thoughtful…" Josh finished his evaluation and criticism. He then suggested, "Why not instead learn about your Pokémon partners before you enter a battle like that? That's what I WOULD DO, but that's just…ME…" Josh crossed his arms.

"Lil Josh here is right! We should know our partners!" Johnny admitted.

"And here I was rushing into things…I'm sorry, Chickleaf…" Belen apologized.

"You're a genius, bro! Why didn't I thought of that! My new PokeDEX app should help me!" Francis conceded. He then got his PokeDEX app ON and pointed his phone's camera towards Markitty, his Pokémon partner.

"That's a good idea!" Johnny and Belen followed suit.

**[POKEDEX:**

**001\. Chickleaf** – The Sapsucker Pokémon. **[GRASS]**

_"Chickleaf's diet primarily consists of trees' amber and sometimes leaves' chlorophyll. Due to this, its feathers coloration is a combination of shades of green. Its wings have to ability to shift-shape according to its mode: attack, defense, and normal. Chickleaf usually lives close to its kind, but it's not dependent. They're capable of flying very low altitudes, but prefer to roost on trees to preserve stamina and power."_

ATTACKS: Tackle/Vine Whip/Peck/Leer

 **004\. Rodemart** – The Volcano Rodent Pokémon. **[FIRE]**

_"Rodemart fur is really warm and fuzzy, but beware: it can get really hot or hot-headed according to its emotions. The fur is capable of reaching 250 degrees Fahrenheit without burning Rodemart's body because its skin is fire-proof and almost impenetrable. They light the orb at the end of their tails to guide their pack when hunting and also to confuse foes."_

ATTACKS: Tackle/Screech/Ember/Sand-Attack

 **007\. Markitty** – The Fishing Kitten Pokémon. **[WATER]**

_"Once the adult stage of Markitty gives birth, it usually consists of an average litter size of 3-6 kittens that stick together until they reach their second stage. The last Markitty to evolve does stay with an evolved Markitty until its ready to make it on its own, evolve, and split ways. They tend to live near lakes, rivers, swamps, or lagoons where they master their fishing skills. They are avid swimmers due to their fishing adeptness and underwater battles."_

ATTACKS: Tackle/Water Gun/Growl/Tail Whip **]**

"I think all of your Pokémon are SO COOL! I really can't wait to have a Pokémon partner of my own!" Josh expressed avidly and glad to know a bit more about his new Pokémon friends.

"You're right, Yoshi! I didn't really think a Pokémon can be such wonderful beings!" Belen admitted.

"Ditto, sis! They're AWESOME!" Johnny was smiling at Rodemart.

"DOPE! But, now that we have learned something about them, should we battle then?" Francis, now fired up from having battled for the first time, asked his team.

Josh then proceeded, "If your Pokémon partners are alright and ready, we should decide who battles who first with this randomizer app I got in my watch. Are you guys cool with that?"

"YEAH! It's cool." Everyone said.

"Terrific! So…let's see…first to battle: Belen versus my big bro?" Josh shared the results.

"WHAT?! Francis against ME?!" Belen was taken by surprise.

"YES! Don't you want to battle us, Belen?" Francis asked a bit amazed.

"WHAT?! No! It's not that! I'm just a bit shocked we have to battle first…BUT we will take you on! Right, Chickleaf?"

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!"

"Then it's settled! Whoever wins this round will battle Johnny next. I will help judge the battle since I can use the holographic referee app with my new watch as well! Isn't that terrific, guys?" Josh explained while getting ready to start the app. "OPEN APP!" A holographic referee, made and programmed by the Pokémon Federation's Software Team, appeared in the battlefield.

"HELLO! My name is Ezra and I will be your battle judge during the matches today. Please, any questions that you have I will be glad to answer them all accordingly with the Federation's rules and policies. Are you ready to battle?" The hologram spoke.

"Guys, ready?!" Josh was excited to witness Pokémon battles between friends/team.

"OF COURSE! Markitty! GO!" Markitty entered the battlefield.

"CHICKLEAF! Let's try our best and also have fun!" Chickleaf entered the battlefield.

"3…2…1…BATTLE BEGIN!" The Hologram directed.

"Markitty! Use Tackle!" Francis decided quick and went for offense. "MAR! MAR! MARKITTY!" Markitty used Tackle.

"UH?! How come you moved first?! WATCH OUT, CHICKLEAF!" Belen yelled.

"CHICK!" Chickleaf got hit.

"CHICKLEAF! Are you alright?!" Belen was worried.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf got up.

"I'm glad! Use Vine Whip and don't let Markitty get close!" Belen directed. Chickleaf used Vine Whip.

"Look out, Markitty!"

"MARKITTY!" Markitty got hit twice. It's super effective!

"OUCH! You got us there…Belen and Chickleaf!" Francis began to worry. "Markitty, you ok pal?"

"Well of course! Markitty is in a type disadvantage because Chickleaf is a Grass-type Pokémon and as you hopefully know, Grass triumphs Water." Josh commented passionately.

"BUT that won't stop us! Right, Markitty?!" Francis asked compelled. "Markitty, try to get close to Chickleaf and then use Tackle!"

"MAR! MEOW! MAR!" Markitty tried to approach Chickleaf, but Chickleaf was whipping its vines all around it as to shield itself.

"In that case, Markitty, use your best Water Gun attack!" Francis changed strategy. Markitty used Water Gun.

"LOOK OUT CHICKLEAF!" Belen said. Chickleaf got hit. It was a critical hit! Yet, it's not that effective.

"We got it!" Francis was happy. "Now that it's distracted, use Tackle, Markitty!"

Markitty used Tackle. Chickleaf avoided the attack.

"You're doing good, Chickleaf! Use Vine Whip and grab Markitty!" Belen guided Chickleaf. Chickleaf used Vine Whip. It's super effective. Chickleaf wrapped Markitty with its Vine Whip. "YEY! That's wonderful!"

"WHAT?! HOW?! MARKITTY!"

Markitty was struggling. It couldn't move much.

"We should finish this, Chickleaf. Release Markitty brashly and then hit it with a nice Tackle!" Belen ordered Chickleaf. Chickleaf let go of Markitty from its vines…

"This is your chance, Markitty! Use Tackle too!" Francis shouted in desperation. Chickleaf and Markitty both used Tackle. Markitty…fainted.

"MARKITTY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHICKLEAF WINS THIS ROUND!" The Hologram spoke.

"WHAT…" Francis was speechless.

"Well, I saw that coming. Also, Belen is very good at analyzing stuff…guess she saw thru your strategy, big bro" Josh remarked, "…I mean you rushed into things..."

"Enough Joshua! Markitty, pal, are you alright?" Francis approached Markitty and held it in his arms; he then gave him a potion.

"It is true what lil Josh said though, but you did great bro. I think you're going to get good at it if you keep battling!" Johnny deducted; he then gave his best friend a thumbs-up for trying its best.

Francis smiled, "You always see the greatness in me, in US now, bro. Thanks for that."

"No problem, amigo! ANYWAYS, are you ready, SIS?!" Johnny asked all eager to battle.

"Right! You move to the next round Belen; you have to battle Johnny and lastly Johnny will battle Francis. You ready?" Josh said explaining the mini tournament so far.

"Alright! Chickleaf has recovered. Right?" Belen declared, but then looked at Chickleaf to see if it was alright to battle again. Chickleaf agreed after having eaten an Oran berry Belen gifted to it. It was ready and happy as ever because it has never had a partner before and winning its first two battles so far has demonstrated it that Belen might be okay to be its trainer after all. "We are ready guys!"

"COOL!" Josh and Johnny exclaimed. Johnny then proceeded to enter the battlefield along with Rodemart. Belen and Chickleaf followed.

"OKAY! We have Johnny versus Belen. It's a one-on-one battle. Are you all ready to battle?" The Hologram spoke.

"I've been ready! Rodemart, GO!"

"RODE! RODEMART! RODE! RODEMART!" Rodemart entered the battlefield.

"Let's do our best again, Chickleaf!"

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf was floating around the battlefield.

"3…2…1…BATTLE BEGIN!" The Hologram directed.

{"I suppose Rodemart has the advantage here cuz I know it's a Fire-type Pokémon…I wonder if my brother knows his advantage here…he does…no, don't think so…I guess my only way to go around this is to try to avoid getting too close to Rodemart and getting Chickleaf burned…"} Belen thought.

"Rodemart, use Ember!" Johnny commanded. Rodemart used Ember.

Belen came to her senses. "UH?! ALREADY GOING ALL OUT! JUST LIKE FRANCIS! CHICKLEAF! WATCH OUT!"

Chickleaf noticed the attack in time. Chickleaf avoided the attack.

"Not bad! Rodemart, use Sand-Attack!" Johnny continued. Rodemart used Sand-Attack.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf's accuracy fell. It became unable to see properly.

"OH NO! Chickleaf, are you ok?!" Belen got worried. She began thinking what to do next. "It's alright Chickleaf, calm down and use Vine Whip!" Chickleaf stopped panicking about its eyes. It then used Vine Whip, but it failed.

Johnny, laughing a bit, said "You know your Chickleaf is blind, sis! How do you expect it to attack us if it can't see us?!"

"Whatever! We are trying to keep up. Even if we miss some attacks, we won't give up easily!" Belen was agitated. "Chickleaf, use Leer!"

Chickleaf used Leer. It failed.

"Belen! What are you trying to do?" Josh asked while analyzing the battle.

"I think she's trying to buy time! I see it…" Francis deduced, "But what for? What will that do?"

"Rodemart! Let's get this over with while we can! Use Ember!" Johnny decided and directed Rodemart.

"CHICKLEAF! USE VINE WHIP!" Belen quickly advised. Chickleaf's Vine Whip was able to hit Rodemart right in the face, making it unable to use Ember. "YEY! That was wonderful!"

"DARN IT, SIS!" Johnny got upset his Pokémon partner got hit and stalled. Rodemart was hurt a bit, but the attack was not effective. Rodemart began rubbing its face to comfort, but was getting hot.

"Chickleaf! Are you alright?" Belen asked hoping her partner was still good to go and maybe turn things around. Chickleaf recovered its sight due to Leer; it helped open its eyes more and clear out.

"CHICKLEAF! CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf was ready to go.

"WONDERFUL! Chickleaf, use Tackle!" Belen directed.

"BAD IDEA!" Josh yelled. Belen saw and heard Josh's remark. She then realized what she said, but it was late. Chickleaf used Tackle. Rodemart got hit, but then Chickleaf started to burn.

"CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!" Chickleaf was crying while running around in flames.

"CHICKLEAF!" Belen shouted distressed. "CHICKLEAF! NO!" Belen tried to help Chickleaf, but… Chickleaf burned and fainted.

"Guess you didn't remember Rodemart's fur capabilities. While in battle, Rodemart's fur is hot and it can light up anything it touches, including your Pokémon's foliage! Bad move, sis!" Johnny expressed while smiling at their victory.

"CHICKLEAF IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! RODEMART WINS THIS ROUND!" The Hologram spoke.

"Rodemart! You are the Poke-MAN! Awesome battle!" Johnny petted Rodemart and he was proud.

"You guys did great! That was a super cool battle!" Josh commented and high-fived Johnny.

Belen, disappointed, grabbed Chickleaf and started to heal it. "Oh well…we did our best…you are a strong Pokémon, Chickleaf…I'm proud of you…"

"I'm proud of you too!" Francis said while approaching Belen and Chickleaf. Chickleaf recovered and was flying again. "DOPE! Chickleaf is healed!" Markitty got happy for Chickleaf. Markitty was also anticipating the battle against Rodemart, but then…

"GUYS! LUNCH IS READY!"

"UH?!"

Pr. Pine, done cooking her famous spaghetti and meatballs, came out to the patio to get Francis and his crew for lunch. "My goodness! It seems like you all had a realization and now can't wait to get battling and learning about Pokémon! I'm glad!" The professor smiled.

"You're RIGHT, professor!" Everyone agreed.

"Alrighty then! Come on in and let's eat!" Pr. Pine instructed and stepped inside.

"BUT…but I was about to battle Johnny and Rodemart…" Francis said to himself softly with disappointment, but he was hungry and also impatient to keep on going and continue his journey.

Everyone went inside and joined the professor for a nice lunch. They all ate, drank juice, and enjoyed themselves. The professor also fed her baby Pokémon, who were starving from battling; they were happily eating the professor's food one last time…at least for now.

Francis, all full and satisfied, looked at his phone and saw the time: "3:30 P.M.! OMG!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Team EXO Enters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists have visited the Pokémon Professor in order to obtain their very first Pokémon companion as they wish to enter the new Pokémon Team League of Fhranisa. They also got their required PokeDEX and a case of pokeballs to start up their journey. Unfortunately, Pr. Pine couldn't sign up Francis and his team for the League due to broken equipment. The professor suggested getting lunch together, get the back-up equipment to continue her research at Rio Lake, and perhaps help Francis and co. get ready for their journey of their lives. What exciting adventures await Francis and friends today?

**[Rio Town/Pokémon Labs & Ranch/Sunday 3:30pm]**

"3:30! OMG! We have to get going!" Francis anxiously and dramatically got up, cleaned his dish, and grabbed his things and his new Pokémon partner, Markitty.

Everyone was perplexed about Francis' doings. "Francis, wait…we're still eating…" - _Chewing_ -

"Thank you for the great meal, Professor!" Francis said while overthinking his next steps.

"You're welcome Francis…" Pr. Pine was about done eating.

"Yeah! Thank you, Professor!" Everyone agreed.

"You are all welcomed!" Pr. Pine smiled.

"We need to get to Powderstone Town before dark! The nearest Pokémon Center is there so I might also be able to find Marcus and show him MY Pokémon! YEAH, THAT's the PLAN!" Francis thought aloud and seemed determined. Then, He approached the doors, waved goodbye, and bolted out of the labs towards Route 1. "COMMON GUYS! COMMON MARKITTY! LET'S GO‼"

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY!" Markitty was done eating; then, it rubbed against the Professor's legs once last time and lastly followed Francis.

"Bye Francis! Bye Markitty! SEE YOU SOON‼" The Professor yelled.

"EH?! FRANCIS, WAIT!" Everyone else rushed and finished their meals; then, they got up and began preparing. "Professor! What should we do next?" Belen asked while grabbing her things and her Pokémon.

"Yeah, cuz our team captain just left us behind…AGAIN!" Johnny was a bit annoyed by Francis' antics; he picked up Rodemart, his new Pokémon partner.

"Francis being Francis! What else is new?!" Josh, with his arms crossed, ranted. "I apologize for my brother, Professor…"

"UH? It's all good, guys! Being the Pokémon Professor, I have met a lot of very interesting trainers and let me tell you, Francis is no different! Well, HE IS different as he is unique and special, just like each one of you. I just hope that he can get his head together if he plans to make it to the championships…" The Professor shared and seemed concerned.

"Yeah, let's hope so…" Everyone nodded.

"Anyways, you should all go to the Pokémon Center located at Powderstone Town and enroll for the exciting Pokémon Team League!"

"YEAH! WILL DO!"

"I would have done for you here, but Francis already left and I actually have to go back to Rio Lake before sunset to set up again and continue my research!" The Professor explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Everyone remembered.

"NOW! Don't be nervous! You will make it to the championships! I'm 100% sure!" Pr. Pine voiced her beliefs sincerely.

"YEAH?"

"I know you are new at participating in a Pokémon League and must be pretty nervous to explore new frontiers, but YOU ARE READY! Your parents, which I know personally, have done a great job mentoring you guys for this moment. You have the PokeDEX, your Pokémon partners, and each other…" Pr. Pine heartfully expressed in order to encourage the group to fulfill their dreams.

"You are right, Professor! WE CAN DO THIS‼" Everyone was pumped, Pokémon included.

"So off you go! Take care of each other, take care of your Pokémon partners, and always be there for each other! Despite Francis' personality, I know for sure he is there for you guys and will be there for anyone in need!"

"TRUE!"

"Lastly, you can also count on ME to help you guys out whenever! All you have to do is call me or send me an email; I will try my best to answer your calls or reply your emails. THAT'S ALL!" Pr. Pine concluded her farewell.

"You're the best Professor! THANK YOU SO MUCH‼" Everyone was happy.

"We better catch up to my brother before he starts looking for us! You know how he gets if we hold him back from his plans!" Josh explained and grabbed his things.

"You're right! He's probably wondering around and hoping we show up sooner rather than later!" Belen confirmed, "Thank you again for everything, Professor!" she approached the front door.

"It has been an honor, Professor! I will take care of everyone and Rodemart! I promise!" Johnny declared. The Mezza siblings and Josh exited the labs.

Pr. Pine, with a big smile on her face and standing at the front doors, waved goodbye to the group and their Pokémon. "BYE EVERYONE! See you soon‼"

"BYE PROFESSOR!"

**[Route 1/Sunday 4:00 pm]**

Francis, wondering and daydreaming, was strolling around Route 1. He was determined to make it to Powderstone Town today and he was imagining his encounter with Marcus at last. He was thinking about showing off his Markitty to Marcus and battle him to defeat. "YEAH! I told you I was better than YOU, Marcus‼" -Loud Chuckle- "Yeah! You will see…you will see…UH?" Francis stopped in the middle of the road. He then looked up frustrated. "Why am I like this?! Why do I always rush into things? WHERE IS MY TEAM?!" There was silence for a moment. No one was around, not even Pokémon. Francis was a bit worried, but he was more focused on finding his team in order to travel together as it should be. Francis and Markitty turned around and proceeded back to Rio Town.

"GUYS! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

…

"JOSH! JOHNNY! BELEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

…

Francis kept calling out and searching for his team around Route 1 while returning to Rio Town, when suddenly…

"BEBE! BEBE! WHERE ARE YOU? ‼"

"HUH?!" Francis stopped. He looked everywhere to see who else was around looking for something or someone.

"BEBE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" A girl was yelling. She spotted Francis & Markitty and then approached them urgently. "HELLO!"

Francis was taken by surprise but he was very curious about her trouble, "HELLO?!"

"HI! My name is Bee…" She paused, looked down, and waited.

"Hello, Bee! My name is Francis and this is Markitty, my Pokémon partner."

"MAR! MEOW! MARKITTY‼"

"Hello Francis and Markitty!" Bee responded half smiling, but short after she got worried and sad.

"Bee, I heard you yelling just now, what's the matter? Are you looking for someone or something too?" Francis asked.

Bee, almost sobbing and holding her tears back, said "I AM…yes…I AM looking for my Pokémon! It has been missing since this morning…"

"WHAT? Your Pokémon? What happened?" Francis was feeling her sadness while being sensitive.

"Well, my family owns a Bakery & Café…" Bee was explaining but Francis interrupted.

"Bakery & Café? Are you talking about the one in Rio Town?"

"YES! That's the one!"

"OH! It makes sense! IT IS called Bee's Bakery & Café, right? Just like you?"

"Yeah! You're right!"

"WOW! We go there like every Monday and buy your delicious fresh bread for the whole week! Your bread loaves are really tasty! Man, I'm kinda hungry now…"

"THANKS! I appreciate your business…" Bee tried smiling and was happy to hear a customer's feedback, but then got preoccupied again.

"Oh! I AM SO SORRY! Here I am babbling and telling you my stuff. Anyways, what happened?"

"Yes, my family and I run the Bakery & Café along with our Pokémon. We received a bread order from Powderstone High School, since they use our bread for their school lunches, and my Pokémon, Bebe, went out to deliver it this morning…" Bee was explaining, "Since my mom and I were busy baking a wedding cake needed for tonight, I sent Bebe with the bread order to Powderstone Town around 9 AM…"

"9 AM?"

"YES! It has been more than 6 hours since I sent Bebe!" Bee got depressed.

"Have you heard anything from anyone?" Francis, thinking about how to help, questioned.

"We called the high school to ask if Bebe had delivered the order and she did around 10 AM. They told me they saw Bebe leave school and that was IT! They don't know anything else!"

Francis, all heartbroken, said "Oh-no…that's not good…"

Bee began sobbing, "I would have searched around for Bebe earlier, but we were so busy and time just flew by that I didn't realize Bebe had not returned home" Bee started crying, "Where's Bebe?!"

"Please Bee, don't cry! Stay calm, please…" Francis said dedicatedly while thinking for solutions.

…

"FRANCIS! BIG BRO!" Josh shouted, "There you are!"

"FRANCIS! HEY BUDDY!" Johnny and Belen yelled while waving their hands.

"UH? Who's that with my big bro?" Josh noticed and asked the Mezza.

"Don't know! Never seen her!" Johnny responded.

"I think I know her from somewhere…but, WHAT is she doing with Francis?!" Belen thought while studying the situation from afar. Then they all ran towards Francis and company.

"GUYS‼" Francis got happy, "I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL‼"

"WE ARE TOO‼" Everyone agreed, "But…WAIT FOR US NEXT TIME!" they scolded Francis.

Bee got all timid and embarrassed as she was crying beforehand and she was not in a social mood too.

"FRANCIS! Why are you making this girl cry?! Always breaking hearts‼" Josh was looking and studying the girl stranger.

"WHAT? I DID NOT MAKE HER CRY JOSHUA‼"

"HELLO! My name is Belen and this is my brother, Johnny. Are you alright?" Belen broke the ice while asking Bee her troubles.

"HI! My name…my name is Bee…nice to meet you all…" Bee was wiping the tears off her face and trying her best to remain calm and focused.

"Why are you crying, Bee? Did Francis actually hurt you or anything?" Johnny assumed.

"WHAT? I DID NOT HURT HER EITHER‼"

"The thing is…my Pokémon had been missing since this morning!"

"Your Pokémon is missing?!" Everyone was shocked.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT'S UP‼" Francis, annoyed by everyone's assumptions, yelled very loudly.

Everyone was like, "…"

"WELL, you guys wouldn't stop blaming ME‼" Francis spoke defensively.

"OK…sure…"

"Anyways, what happened, Bee?" Belen asked Bee, all worried herself now. Bee explained the whole situation to the team. Everyone was confused and sad.

"So, you already called the school and they told you they have not seen Bebe ever since it delivered the bread…RIGHT?" Josh asserted while analyzing for clues.

"YES, that's right..." Bee answered.

"THAT's not cool…" Josh concluded.

"Did you look around the high school? Or around Powderstone Town?" Johnny questioned while brainstorming for causes.

"I was on my way there when I came across Francis and Markitty. I did look around Rio Town and parts of this Route but had no luck. Bebe is not around here unfortunately…."

"Yeah, that's true. I have been around this route for a while and have not seen a Pokémon or anyone, besides Bee, for that matter!" Francis thought and shared. He began wondering the reason behind such event.

"Now that you mentioned it, we haven't seen a Pokémon around these areas either!" Belen was distressed for Bee and worried about the whole thing.

"Is that strange?" Francis asked everyone "Maybe the Pokémon are about to go to sleep?"

"Sleep? Around 4:30 PM? Don't think so…" Josh reasoned after looking at his AirWatch.

"You know guys, it is strange not seeing any Pokémon around these areas now that I have time to think about it…" Bee affirmed.

"What do you mean, Bee?" Francis and team asked.

"Well, Bebe and I do deliveries to Powderstone Town at least twice a week. We would bike thru here with the orders and see Pokémon around…kinda lively, except for today for some reason…"

"Mmm…interesting…"

Bebe began to feel nostalgic, "After doing our job, we would go to the park next to the high school and play around until my mother calls us to help her back at the Bakery…" Bee started to sob again, "And now Bebe has disappeared and I don't know what to do…"

"Bee, please calm down…we will help you look for Bebe!" Francis declared and he was willing to do everything to help Bee, a trainer in need. "RIGHT? WE WILL HELP?"

"OF COURSE!" The team confirmed.

"You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for volunteering and helping me look for Bebe!"

"You're welcome!"

"I tried to get help but no one was around, except for Francis & Markitty…"

"It's cool, Bee! We can see how much this hurts you and if we are able to help, then so be it!" Francis, smiling and confident, comforted Bee. "OKAY TEAM! What's the plan?!" Francis gathered everyone and began brainstorming for solutions.

"For starters, Bee, what kind of Pokémon is Bebe exactly?" Josh asked.

"Great question, Josh!"

"It's an Abee!"

"ABEE?"

"Your Pokémon is a Abee! A wonderful and cute Pokémon!" Belen commented excitedly.

"Thanks! Bebe is cute and wonderful indeed…"

"What does an Abee looks like again?" Francis asked himself, but then got his PokeDEX app to help him out. "Let's see…Data on Abee, PokeDEX!"

**[POKEDEX:**

**051) Abee** – The Honey Bee Pokémon **[BUG – FLYING]**

_"Abee are hardworking, loyal, and team players for their respective Hives, King and Queen, or their trainers. Abee wonders around nature, especially after morning dew, and extract the freshest and purest nectar or pollen from flowers which is then turned into honey. They usually lug a little pouch made out of a bush leaf on their tiny hands which is used to carry the honey back to their Hives. A Hive is usually led by a Queen Abeequeen and a King Waspeking together."_

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Struggle Bug/Gust/Sweet Scent/Tackle **]**

"…so that's what Abee looks like. Alright! What's next?" Francis asked while thinking where could an Abee wonder to or get lost at.

"You said that you already looked around Rio Town and the Bakery, right Bee?" Johnny examined.

"That's correct…" Bee was a bit hopeless.

"You also searched the areas behind and around US already?!" Belen was intrigued.

"For the most part, I did…"

"We should look around here once more!" Francis thought, "Now that you have all of us to help out, we can cover more ground and explore places much better!"

"Great idea, bud!" Johnny agreed.

"Let's get our Pokémon to help too!" Belen looked at Johnny.

"That's groovy, sis! Rodemart, help us find Abee!" Johnny threw his pokeball up and Rodemart came out.

"RODE! RODEMART! RODE!" Rodemart was ready to help.

"Chickleaf, we need your help too!" Belen released Chickleaf.

"CHICK! CHICK! CHICKLEAF!" Chickleaf began floating around and surveying the area.

"RIGHT! Now, let's split into three groups and look around! Let's also meet here in half an hour and see if any of us have news, okay?" Francis delegated.

"OKAY!" Everyone complied.

"Josh, Markitty, and I will look around that area over there…" Francis pointed out the area at the left of them, "while Belen, Chickleaf, and Bee can cover that area on our far right…"

"Wonderful! We got this!" Belen answered for all of them.

"Johnny and Rodemart should look around the area behind us going back to Rio Town. SUPER?"

"Awesome! Rodemart and I will try our best! I can also use my binoculars to expand my perimeter and check the whole area!" Johnny got enthusiastic, trying to cheer Bee up.

"DOPE! Let's GO!"

…

_-30 Minutes Later…_

"Any luck, guys?" Francis asked everyone, "We didn't find Bebe or any Pokémon for that matter!"

"We were also unlucky…we looked everywhere!" Johnny shared in disappointment, "How about you, sis? Bee?"

Bee looked down to the ground; she was holding her sadness back. Belen was also a bit heartbroken not being able to find someone's precious Pokémon partner as she thought.

"What's going on today?" Josh asked himself and wondered, "WHERE ARE THE POKEMON?"

"Who knows BUT we have to keep looking. Let's walk towards Powderstone Town and look around the areas we pass by. I hope we find some kind of clue or sign!" Francis directed the group.

Everyone began strolling towards Powderstone Town, which is about a 45-minute walk or 3 miles from Rio Town. Just a mile from Powderstone Town, Francis and company noticed something strange, like a weird energy and a weird ringing in their ears.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Francis exclaimed while holding his aching head and covering his ears.

"POKE! POKE! POKEMON‼" Francis and team's Pokémon began hearing the silent ringing, which was making them go wacky and aggressive.

"UH? What's happening to them?!" Josh was taken by surprised; he was afraid.

"CHICK! CHICK! CHICKLEAF‼" Chickleaf was angrily pecking Belen's toes.

"Chickleaf! What's the matter?! STOP!" Belen begged Chickleaf to control itself.

"Rodemart! Stop! Lil guy, what's the matter?!" Jonny was trying to avoid Rodemart's Ember.

"MAR! MARKITTY! MEOW‼" Markitty was trying to bite Francis.

"MARKITTY! What's wrong, pal? Why are you acting like this?!" Francis was avoiding Markitty's bite.

"What's happening to the Pokémon?! And what's that noise?!" Bee was preoccupied and scared.

The ringing stopped, but the eerie energy was still lingering in the air. Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart stopped attacking their own trainers, but were standing still in a trance for a moment; then they started to dash away after being enchanted by the weird and mysterious ringing sound.

"UH? MARKITTY!"

"CHICKLEAF!"

"RODEMART! Where are you going?!" Johnny yelled while chasing his Pokémon partner. Everyone followed the Pokémon. The Pokémon ran towards a little cave found deep in the woods surrounding Route 1. The Pokémon went in the cave.

"Look guys! There's a cave over there!" Josh said while pointing out the location.

"Wait a second…" Belen spoke.

"Isn't that our secret base, guys?" Johnny asked the group, specifically Francis and Belen.

"THAT IS OUR SECRET BASE‼"

"What? Really? A SECRET BASE!" Josh was appalled.

"Your secret base? I didn't look around this area and I certainly did not know there was a little cave over here!" Bee was surprised and puzzled.

"RIGHT! That's our secret base! DOPE!" Francis was excited to cherish a memory.

"It's been a while that I kind of forgot about it, guys!" Johnny admitted.

"Well, the last time we were here was when we went to explore the Joya Grotto and found some interesting treasures and brought it here…" Belen remembered and shared with everyone.

"Treasures? What treasures?" Josh was curious. Bee was too.

"Geez, that was like Fall last year!" Francis recalled.

"Indeed!" Johnny and Belen agreed.

"We used to meet here and play a lot of times; there, we would organize expeditions and adventures for the weekends…"

"Good times…good times..." Johnny was melancholic.

"That sounds fantastic…" Bee got interested and had always wanted to have a secret base of her own; she was calmed and determined to find her partner.

"About these treasures, what are they?" Josh was super intrigued and a bit mad.

"During our expeditions, if we ever came across like something weird, unique, shiny, or just plain dope, we would bring it here and make it ours; part of our collections. We each have a collection of junk, if you want to call it that instead, in the secret base if I recall!" Francis was emotional and proud.

"Why do you think our Pokémon went in there for?" Belen was wondering and she was anxious too.

"Now, how come I have never been in there?!" Josh, upset and feeling left out, complained.

"You were always at the gym with our parents! And when I asked you a couple of times if you were up for an expedition, you would always tell me you have homework and research to do so I didn't bother anymore."

Johnny interrupted, "GUYS! FOCUS!"

"Yoshi, you are part of the team now. You are welcome to come here and play with us!" Belen expressed with a smile.

"Guys! There's some kind of lights coming out of the cave! LOOK!" Bee pointed out.

"What's that?! What's happening in there?!" Everyone was confused and afraid. They waited.

?: "I would have never imagined coming across such place! Just look at all this junk! Who keeps stuff like this around? Eww!"

?: "The real question is: What else can we find here that is useful to US? We already found this neat special device…" - _Evil Chuckle_ \- "I couldn't believe my eyes at first but this is GOOD…"

?: _-Sniffing-_ "Indeed. We were lucky to have found the Team's lost special device among this crap!"

?: "Our Sergeant said that this thing got lost during the war, right guys? Other very useful gadgets the scientists created long time ago were damaged and lost unfortunately as well…"

?: "Correct! Whoever found our stuff and kept it here: Thanks?" - _Chuckle_ \- "Anyways you two! We need to continue with the assignment and get these precious Pokémon to the boss!"

?/?: "YES, SIR!"

?: "I can't believe you fixed it and made it work! Just look at how many Pokémon had come here to be caught without US moving too many fingers!" - _Giggle_ -

?: "There must be like 20 wild Pokémon here! Sorry, not sorry, pals!" - _Laughing_ -

Pokémon: _-Crying for help from their cages-_ "POKE! POKE! POKEMON‼"

?: "It's time to get us some more! Let's prime this gadget and get it to work!"

?: "YES, SIR!"

?: "WAIT! Who are those three Pokémon?"

?/?: "HUH?"

Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart entered the cave under hypnosis. They approached these malicious individuals and stood there in a trance waiting for orders.

?: "That's interesting! I haven't primed the machine yet to be fully functional but it seems its effects linger longer than I thought, very good…"

?: "Peachy! This assignment is a piece of cake!" - _Jumping Excited_ -

?: "Those three will make a great addition to the bundle of Pokémon we have captured. Our boss will surely give US promotions after all this! YEAH!"

?: "Hold on a second…aren't these three Pokémon the starters of the region?!"

?/?: - _Analyzing_ \- "Well look at that! YOU ARE RIGHT! AMAZING‼"

?: "You three are Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart! JACKPOT‼" _-Evil Chuckle-_

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY!" Markitty spoke robotically.

"CHICK! CHICK! CHICKLEAF!" Chickleaf followed suit.

"RODE! RODE! RODEMART!" Rodemart spoke softly.

?: "I have a great idea instead! Why don't we catch these Pokémon for ourselves?!"

?/?: "WHAT?"

"Just think! Our boss will get all these Pokémon we already got plus the ones we'll catch tonight. It wouldn't hurt him not having these three Pokémon since he already will get many. These three will make our team invisible and we will surely become the boss' assistants! It's GENIUS!"

?/?: "YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

?: "So, LET'S!" _-Evil Chuckle-_

…

"Guys! I'm super worried! Our Pokémon went in there but haven't come out yet!" Francis was panicking a little while analyzing the outer area of the cave and any other suspicious activity coming from within.

"Something seems off and it doesn't feel right…" Belen assumed; she was concerned.

"Why aren't we going in, again?" Josh was stunned.

"We have to make sure no wild Pokémon are occupying the cave, which appears not to be any; we also have to make sure no creep has invaded the cave and made it its home…remember the weird lights coming out of the cave just a moment ago?" Johnny tried to explain.

"Johnny is right! But it looks like nothing out of the extraordinary has happened. Shall we?" Francis was resolved.

"I hope Bebe is there and is alright! I hope your Pokémon are also ok…" Bee commented.

"Thanks Bee! We will find all of our Pokémon for sure!" Francis said and approached the entrance of the secret base. Everyone followed.

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY‼" Markitty meowed.

"CHICK! CHICK! CHICKLEAF‼" Chickleaf peeped.

"RODE! RODE! RODEMART‼" Rodemart yelped.

"MARKITTY! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Francis shouted while making an entrance all agitated.

"CHICKLEAF!"

"RODEMART!"

"BEBE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"UH? Who are they?!" Josh yelled all surprised and afraid.

?/?/?: "WHAT?!" - _Shocked_ -

POKEMON: "POKE?!"

FRANCIS: "WHO ARE YOU, PEOPLE?!"

_-Team EXO's Motto Soundtrack Plays:_

?: "Prepare to be surprised!"

?: "Our prowess is high!"

?: "To discover all treasures in Pokémon history!"

?: "To fight enemies until they're lost in memory!"

?: "To control the nations with power and cleverness!"

?: "To shape the world with our style and madness!"

?: "I'm Eirene!"

?: "It's Apollo!"

?: "And Moonlix's my name!"

?: "We are Team EXO! Taking control of your lives!" _-Makes an X with arms-_

?: "Give up the fight now or lose your minds!" _-Makes an O with his left hand-_

?: "We are mighty! That's RIGHT!" _-Does a thumbs-up-_

Everyone was speechless and confused. Team EXO? They thought and thought and never heard of such team. They were thinking maybe they were a team participating in the Team League, BUT were teams supposed to wear such attires? Uniforms? Masks? Also, what's up with that motto? Who are these people and why are they hiding their identities? But then they noticed Pokémon in cages, all sad, stressed, abused, and scared. These people were up to not good. Francis looked at his friends. What now?

"HEY! What are you little tots doing here?" Apollo asked furiously.

"Don't tell me you're these little cuties' trainers?" Eirene was all casual and petting Markitty.

"I knew they were too good to be true! These savages don't inhabit these areas!" Moonlix complained.

"WHOA! WHAT?!" Francis and friends were shocked. "THAT POKEMON TALKED‼"

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Josh was very fascinated yet keeping his distance.

"YES! I CAN TALK! Big Deal, kiddo!" Moonlix complained.

"That Pokémon CAN talk, you guys! Is that normal?!" Francis was puzzled more than ever.

"Of course not, big bro! That's why is extremely terrific and rare‼" Josh was studying Moonlix.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Johnny said while surveying the area.

Belen was confused too yet alerted. Then she thought, "Let's check it out real quick!" She took her phone out and got the PokeDEX App on.

**[POKEDEX:**

**019) Moonlix** – The Lunar Feline Pokémon **[DARK – PSYCHIC]**

_"Moonlix has the ability to see in the dark, even the darkest places of them all. Some myth says they are the messengers from the Underworld where they are able to communicate with the dead and bring messages to their families in the present times. They understand ghosts, spirits, and human souls. Their favorite hobby is to moon bathe; they gained all their energy back from the moon."_

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Psychic/Shadow Ball/Crunch/Night Daze **]**

"It doesn't say that they can speak human, did it?" Belen said and thought.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! You bunch need to get out of here‼" Apollo threatened.

"WHAT? We won't leave without OUR POKEMON!" Francis yelled courageously and thinking about how to help the other Pokémon because these individuals, known as Team EXO now, are up to evil and the Pokémon were sad and hurt. He thought and looked around and thought some more; he concluded the old radio they found washing up Rio Lake was not really a radio. The gadget Team EXO was using to hypnotized the Pokémon was a soundwaves transmitter as he finally figured out. Then he got Johnny and Belen's attention and nodded his head towards the radio. Johnny and Belen understood; they knew where everything mostly was and remembered there are two fire extinguishers: one behind the old bookcase and one underneath the sink. They proceeded to get them slowly while the intruders were talking to them. Francis inferred and kept Team EXO talking. Josh and Bee stayed behind with Francis. "SO this is why there were no Pokémon in the area! You are evil! What are you planning to do to them?!"

"OMG‼ OMG‼ THERE SHE IS‼" Bee noticed Bebe, her Abee, in one of the cages. She was excited, relieved, sobbing, and so overwhelmed that she approached the cage and tried to open it.

"LITTLE GIRL! What do you think you are you doing?!" Eirene yelled and grabbed Bee's arm.

"AHH‼" Bee screamed.

"HEY-HEY-HEY! Don't hurt my friend!" Francis rushed towards Eirene to push her out of the way, when suddenly…

"POKEBALL, GO!" Apollo yelled. A Pokémon appeared.

Francis stopped and began to back down slowly towards Josh, who was close to the cave's entrance.

"ROP! CHIROP! ROP! CHIROP!" The Pokémon was flying.

"That's a Chirop, big bro! Be careful!" Josh was worried.

Francis spotted his favorite baseball bat and grabbed it swiftly. Johnny had made it to bookcase and Belen was in front of the sink, close to the small kitchenette they put out together.

"You better get out of our way if you don't want to get hurt, kid! Why don't you BEAT IT, before you and your friends get hurt, EH?!" Apollo threatened Francis.

Johnny and Belen pulled the pin and aimed the fire extinguishers' nuzzles at Apollo and Eirene's faces. They started to grumble in agony and tried to grab Johnny and Belen. Moonlix was distracted by the mayhem that hadn't noticed Francis made it to the transmitter. Francis smashed the device into pieces with his baseball and Markitty and the other Pokémon snapped out of their trance. Moonlix was disturbed and also nervous.

"MARKITTY! Are you alright, pal?" Francis met with Markitty and hugged it.

"MARKITTY! MAR! MEOW! MEOW‼" Markitty snapped out of his trance. Rodemart and Chickleaf followed suit.

"YOU DIMWIT! YOU BROKE OUR GADGET!" Apollo was very mad and irritated.

Eirene got together with Apollo, Chirop, and Moonlix; all of them joined forces. "Pokeball, GO‼" Eirene threw a pokeball in the air. A Pokémon appeared.

"NIA! NIA! NIA!" A Pokémon spoke and began crawling around Eirene's feet.

"CHIROP! Use Wing Attack, disperse this bothersome foam, and clear our way!" Apollo commanded. Chirop used Winged Attack.

Francis & Markitty approached Bee and told her to back up while Johnny and Belen kept Team EXO distracted. "Markitty, use your best Tackle and open this cage! Let's get Bebe and the rest of the Pokémon out of there!"

"MAR! MARKITTY‼" Markitty used Tackle. It broke the cage. Bebe was released among the other wild Pokémon.

"OH, BEBE‼" Bee hugged Abee and started to sob in happiness. Abee did too.

"Look you two! That brat just set free some of our Pokémon!" Moonlix pointed out all bitterly.

"ARGH‼ Chirop, use Supersonic!"

"ROP! ROP! CHI! CHI!" Chirop used Supersonic. Francis and team's Pokémon began to be confused. Markitty was dazed and began to stumble around.

"Chickleaf, sweetie, pull yourself together!"

"Rodemart! Stay focus! Let's stop these punks and help the other Pokémon!"

Bee, trying to help too, directed Bebe to counter measure Supersonic with Sweet Scent. Abee used Sweet Scent and it covered the whole cave in a soothing, fresh, and floral fragrance. It worked and Chickleaf fixated itself and signaled Belen it was okay to battle.

"Chickleaf, use Vine Whip!"

"ARANIA, use Poison Sting!" Eirene commanded her Pokémon to counterattack Belen's.

"CHICKLEAF, watch out!"

"ABEE! Use gust to deflect Poison Sting from hurting Chickleaf!" Bee ordered Bebe. Abee used Gust. It blocked Poison Sting.

"What are you doing?! Get them! GET THEM!" Eirene whined and demanded her Arania to keep up.

"Rodemart, use Ember!"

"Markitty, use Water Gun!"

Rodemart and Markitty both attacked Chirop. Chirop got hit twice.

"CHI! CHIROP! ROP‼" Chirop cried.

"This is not working! TEAM, time to pull plan B! NOW‼" Apollo instructed its team and they all got together in a circle; Moonlix pulled out a controller and pressed a button. An aircraft appeared outside the cave; it was a Team EXO's blimp. Apollo activated a mini-bomb and opened up another access to the cave. Apollo and Eirene snatched the last two cages full of Pokémon that Francis and friends hadn't broken and made their getaway.

"WHAT?! Where are you going?!" Francis shouted while trying to catch up to them. Everyone came out of the cave and followed Francis and Team EXO; "HEY! Release those Pokémon!" Francis demanded.

"We need to help them, guys!" Belen and Bee called out.

"LET FREE OF THOSE FOREST POKEMON YOU PUNKS!" Johnny was yelling imperiously.

"Markitty, use Water Gun!"

"Chickleaf, use Vine Whip!"

"Rodemart, use Ember!"

Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart were unable to reach the blimp that was slowly getting away.

"YOU CAN'T STOP US! JUST GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Apollo demanded to the group.

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS, BRATS!" Eirene blurted out.

"Let's speed up! We cannot let these kids ruin our plan! C'MON!" Moonlix increased the speed of their blimp. "NICE, let's keep it up!"

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Francis and friends shouted. "We cannot allow them to do this! This is Pokémon cruelty!" Francis exclaimed upset.

"What should we do, Francis?" Belen and Johnny were irritated too but looking to stop them.

"LOOK GUYS!" Josh pointed out to a couple of Pokémon coming out of the forest.

The Pokémon that were freed by Francis a moment ago came back to assist him and his friends. They were mad at Team EXO for treating them so badly and for trying to hurt other Pokémon.

"I think they want to help, guys!" Bee asserted.

"DOPE!" Francis got ecstatic and ready.

"Let's stop that blimp altogether, you guys!" Belen and Johnny directed. The Forest Pokémon understood and began to gather their energy; they were ready and aiming at Team EXO's blimp.

"What are they all doing?" Eirene got worried.

"It doesn't look good! CAN WE GO ANY FASTER, MOONLIX? ‼" Apollo began to freak out and so did Moonlix and Eirene.

"Markitty! Everyone! Let's stop that blimp, but don't hurt the Pokémon!" Francis delegated.

"RIGHT!" Everyone agreed.

"Use your best Water Gun, Markitty!"

"Chickleaf, use Vine Whip!"

"Rodemart, use Ember!"

"Abee, use Fury Cutter!"

"EVERYONE ATTACK NOW‼" Francis told his friends and his Pokémon friends. Francis, friends, and the wild Pokémon blasted Team EXO's blimp and it started to catch on fire.

"DAMN IT! OUR AIRCRAFT‼" Apollo shouted in misery.

"WE'RE ON FIRE‼" Moonlix and the rest complained and began to run around in flames.

"MOONLIX! DO SOMETHING!" Eirene screamed while trying to put out the fire on her hair.

Moonlix was so desperate that it just pressed a bunch of buttons around the blimp trying to solved their crisis; it accidentally opened the blimp's cargo doors. The cages with Pokémon in them began falling.

"THE POKEMON!" Everyone yelled.

"OOPS! I MESSED UP!" Moonlix was frustrated.

"MOONLIX‼" Apollo & Eirene were upset.

"POKE! POKE‼" The Pokémon falling cried.

"Markitty! Tackle that cage and free the Pokémon before they crash on the ground! HURRY!"

"Chickleaf! Use Vine Whip and help those Pokémon!"

"Rodemart! Use Tackle too and release the Pokémon, please lil guy!"

"Abee! Help out too!"

Francis and friends' Pokémon rescued the wild Pokémon from Team EXO's evil claws. They were relieved and happy, but then they got mad at Team EXO and finished them off by attacking altogether with the rest of them.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Team EXO screamed desperately.

Francis and his friends stopped and watched all the wild Pokémon give Team EXO a final blow. Team EXO's blimp exploded.

"NO‼ IT CAN'T BE‼" Team EXO screeched.

_\- BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"TEAM EXO WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS‼ WE WILL‼" Team EXO disappeared in the sky. - _Blink_ -

"YEY! YEY! WE DID IT GUYS‼" Francis was jumping in excitement. Everyone joined. The wild Pokémon returned to nature and thanked Francis and his friends for saving them. They all returned to the wilderness.

"BE FREE! And I'm sorry about those bullies!" Josh exclaimed while waving the Pokémon goodbye.

"MARKITTY!" Francis petted Markitty and was glad that it was alright after all.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Chickleaf! Thanks for helping!" Belen said to Chickleaf.

"I am also glad you are not hurt, are you, Bebe?" Bee was caring for Abee. Abee was pleased.

"Thanks, lil guy! You are strong!" Johnny complimented Rodemart. Rodemart began jumping in excitement. "RODE! RODE! RODEMART!"

"Who were those guys and why were they trying to capture and steal Pokémon?" Josh was wondering. He was glad everyone was alright and the Bee found her Pokémon.

**[Route 1/Secret Base/Sunday Night]**

"BEE! BEBE‼"

"UH?!" Everyone heard someone calling Bee and her Pokémon. It was a middle-age beautiful woman accompanied by her Pokémon, Abeequeen.

"DAMN! WHAT A WOMAN!" Johnny was mesmerized by the woman's beauty. He was gawking all enamored.

"MOM! MEI!"

"MOM?!" Francis and friends were amazed.

"Excuse me, miss..." Johnny interrupted.

"Umm?" The woman was startled.

"My name is Johnny Mezza! I'm at your service!" Johnny bowed down, then he grabbed the woman's hand and kissed it, "I would do anything you ask, just call my name and I SHALL BE THERE!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked and very confused. The woman was a bit terrified. But then...

- _Elbow to the face_ \- "BROTHER! We don't want the lady to be all creeped out! We also don't want her to press charges or anything like that, right, bro? RIGHT?" Belen asked gently, generously, and exigently.

"Err...r...r...rrr...yes...sowwy...mmaamm'mm..." Johnny was woozy and grunting in agony yet all in love.

"BEE! BEBE! I was so worried about you two!" Bee's mom said while hugging her daughter and Abee. "Just look at the time! Where were you two, for goodness sake?!"

"Well, mom…I…" Bee looked down.

"What's the time, anyways?" Francis asked himself.

"It looks like the sun is about to set, big bro!" Josh pointed at the sun.

"OMG! It's almost 6:30 PM‼" Francis, agonizing and frustrated, yelled. "Why is so LATE?!"

"Mom! Remember Bebe hadn't come home after the morning delivery so I went to look for it?!"

"Yeah, but that was like 4 hours ago honey! After finishing up at the Bakery & Café, we came out to look for both of you as soon as possible! We almost went to the FPD to report you both missing…I was really worried…we were worried…" Bee's mother opened up while nurturing Bee and Abee.

"It's ok mom, listen, a group of Pokémon thieves had captured Bebe and other wild Pokémon and had locked them in cages to be then transported and given to their evil boss! Can you believe it?!"

"WHAT? Is that true, honey?"

"QUEEN? ABEE? BEE?" Abeequeen asked too in disbelief.

"IT'S TRUE!" Everyone answered and agreed.

"UH? Who are these kids, Bee?"

"OH! SORRY! I got all caught up in the moment! Mom, this is Francis and his friends. They're the ones who helped me find Bebe and helped me rescued it! They're AWESOME!" Bee explained.

"HELLO and THANKS! My name is Love Beatles! Nice to meet you all!"

"HELLO, Mrs. Beatles!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping my little angel and her Pokémon! Also, called me Love!" Love said very gratefully.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, Mrs. Love!"

"I WILL CALL YOU LOVE, LOVE!" Johnny sighed all enamored.

"SHUT UP, JOHNNY!" Belen ordered.

"I'm sorry but it's about to get dark and we need to go back home! Thank you all for being kind with my daughter and Bebe!"

"My mom is right you guys, but…" Bee said and then approached Francis "Francis, you are my hero!" Bee hugged Francis.

"UH?!" Everyone was confused and paying attention. Belen was petrified in disbelief.

"Thanks for defending me early from that crazy girl and thanks for rescuing Bebe with me…" Bebe then looked at everyone, "I mean, thank you ALL for helping us out! You guys are sweet and noble!" Bee smiled and Abee was joyful. "I hope to meet again!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Francis was all paralyzed from the hug and he was also all blushing like a fool. "Bye Bee! Bye Bebe!"

"Thank you all! OH! Stop by the shop sometime and we'll treat you all to a nice breakfast and a pastry! Would you, please?" Love said smiling and waving goodbye. Abeequeen followed.

"WE WILL!" Francis and his team were thrilled.

"Bye guys! We'll see you around!" Bee & Abee said goodbye and left with Love towards Rio Town. Francis and friends and their Pokémon waved goodbye to Love, Bee, their Pokémon, and the wild Pokémon. The sun had set and it was getting dark. Everyone decided that the best option was to rest at the secret base and leave to Powderstone Town first thing tomorrow morning. They all cleaned up the secret base after Team EXO's mess and set up their sleeping bags around. They were tired and all worn out, mostly their Pokémon partners and Francis, the overthinker.

"WHY?! Why couldn't we catch up to Marcus...why…" Francis whined himself to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Indeed, we are Team...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis and his team had encountered a Pokémon trainer, Bee, who had lost her Pokémon and had been searching for it. They volunteered to help her find her Pokémon; while looking around, Francis and team's Pokémon were hypnotized and lured into Francis' secret base. Surprised and puzzled by their Pokémon's sudden behavior, our protagonists, along with Bee, followed their Pokémon into the cave and they ran into the evil Team EXO, a villainous organization inclined to steal Pokémon and cause trouble. They had no choice but to face them on and stop them from stealing their Pokémon and also free Bee's Pokémon. They were successful in sabotaging Team EXO's malicious plans and rescue all the Pokémon affected. Bee found her Pokémon and was grateful to Francis and his team for helping them both reunite. Unfortunately for Francis, they had spent almost their whole day traveling, helping, and stopping evil from happening. They decided to spend their night at the secret base and go to Powderstone Town first thing in the morning…

**[Route 1/Secret Base/Monday Morning]**

"Wakey-wakey, team‼ It's time to get up and hit the roads!" Francis woke up early so he could get ready and make it to Powderstone Town today no matter what. He was excited, edgy, and impatient, "C'MON, TEAM! If we are going to beat everyone at the championships, we need to start being more active and involved, BUT we also need to register as a team first! COMMON!"

-Yawning- "What's with all the yelling?! Why are you up so early, bro...?" Josh was halfway asleep.

"WE GET IT, FRANCIS! We get it…" The Mezza got up a bit irritated and began to pack their things. Their Pokémon also began to start their day slowly, "Chickleaf…" "Rodemart…" -Yawning-

"Morning, team! Morning, little guys!" Francis was energetic and so was Markitty. "MAR! MEOW‼"

"MORNING!" Everyone else replied.

"I don't understand why the rush, bro…" Johnny complained.

"WELL, I am sure that the professor already said that there are limited spots to compete in the Pokémon Team League and if we wanna make it, we must register as a team while there are openings available…" Francis explained.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the limited spots…darn it…" Johnny & Rodemart were a bit drowsy still.

"It's true. Although, I believe that not everyone has heard the news about this new League, Francis…" Belen thought and analyzed.

"You know, big bro, I don't think everyone knows about this league yet…" Josh murmured half asleep, "This base is so comfy and cool…" Josh closed his eyes again.

"Even the professor didn't know about it until last Saturday during the Peace's housewarming party, remember?" Belen and Chickleaf were ready; she got almost all of her camping gear all packed up.

"I guess you are all right. I am sorry for being all impatient and restless…" Francis approached Josh and began to wake him up fully.

"It's okay, Francis! We know you!" The Mezza comforted Francis.

"Anyways, would anyone care for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some OJ?" Belen had taken out a bag of sandwiches and a bottle of OJ from her expedition rucksack and shared with her team. "I think we need a meal before we hit the road!"

"PB&J?! OJ?! Two of my favorite things‼" Josh got up really fast and sat next to Belen; then, he begged her for a sandwich and a glass of juice. "Pretty please?"

Belen, smiling and giggling a bit, said "Here you go, Yoshi! Enjoy!" She handed a meal to Josh. "What about you two?"

"I will have some, sis! Also…" Johnny searched in his expedition travel bag and took out a large bag of Soul Brand Pokémon food. "We should feed our Pokémon partners! Let's all not forget we are Pokémon trainers from now on!"

"You're right, Johnny!" Everyone agreed. "We won't forget about you, guys!"

"POKE! POKE!" The Pokémon were hungry and thrilled.

"Here you go, everyone! Enjoy this premium Pokémon food that I got you. Hope you all enjoy it!" Johnny placed a big bowl of Pokémon food in the ground for their Pokémon to consume; they were so happy. "POKE! POKE! POKE‼"

Everyone appreciated Belen's food and Johnny's Pokémon food. Everyone was full, happy, rested, and ready to hit the road, finally.

"C'MON, TEAM! Another day to be the best!" Francis led everyone out of the secret base. They looked back and decided that it was best to cover up their secret base/cave in order to prevent any robbery or evil, at least until they are back in town. After saying their farewells to their secret base, Francis and team left towards Route 1. After strolling for a mile and a half, they were able to see Powderstone Town from up the hills they were located at. They made it to town safe and sound.

**[Powderstone Town/Monday Morning]**

Powderstone Town is a small but busy town located east of Rio Town and settled between the Polar Coastline and Arena Desert, where the landscape changes from desert, to mountains, to rocky hills, and finally coastal hills. Powderstone geological location and grounds makes it the best spot to dig for treasures and precious stones. Its variant soils' compositions create the most unique gems in the whole world. Powderstone Town is revered and dominated by treasure hunters, archaeologists, gem collectors, geologists, scientists, explorers, and students; the town is also frequented by tourists going to Arena Desert, Mt. Altisima, or the Powderstone Ruins/Cliffs. There's a legend about a powerful Pokémon dwelling deep within the town's underground ruins. In fact, the way the town came to be was caused by said mysterious and powerful Pokémon. Many believe that Powderstone Town was the first Town established in the Fhranisa Region…

"We're here! DOPE! Let's GO!" Francis signaled his team to follow him. They were going to the Pokémon Center right away. "Common, Markitty! We are almost there!"

"MEOW! MAR! MAR‼" Markitty was running behind Francis.

"It's lively here today. A lot of people coming and going!" Johnny remarked.

"RODE! RODE!" Rodemart agreed with Johnny.

"Wonderful town!" Belen commented.

"Indeed! It's been a while…" Everyone concurred.

"There are also a lot of students! I forgot today is Monday and everyone is beginning their week." Belen pointed out while admiring the town's people. Chickleaf was curious too. "CHICK?"

"STUDENTS?! MONDAY?! OH NO‼" Josh panicked and he got frustrated.

"What's the matter, Yoshi?"

"Yeah, what's the problem, lil Josh?"

"I KNOW! He has to go back to school! Well, back to online school…" Francis reminded everyone.

"Online school?"

"YES! IT'S TRUE! School starts today again! Such a pain!" Josh was strolling all annoyed.

"I thought you loved school, lil Josh!" Johnny thought.

"I LOVE LEARNING! I HATE SCHOOL‼"

"It's going to be okay Josh! Either way, you always complain but end up being in the honor roll. I don't know how you do it…Besides, online school is not that hard!" Francis commented.

"I know it's not that hard! What's hard is the fact that I have a schedule, homework, and studying to keep up with now! All I want is to become a Pokémon trainer so I can focus on my Pokémon career! You guys are lucky that you get to be Pokémon trainers and participate in the Team League. I, in the other hand, have to be in school and continue being a student!" Josh protested.

"We do have to go to school too, Yoshi!" Belen remarked.

"WHAT? WE DO?!" Francis and Johnny were shocked.

"OH YEAH! YOU DO have to attend seven Pokémon Scholarly Seminars according to the Pokémon Team League rules! I just remember!" Josh recalled.

"UGH! Now that's just being cruel to us, Pokémon Trainers…" Francis recalled the rules as well.

"See? We will all be learning together! It's not a bad thing…" Belen tried to cheer up Josh.

"I guess you are right, Belen. I will try my best to cope…but promise me you guys that you won't leave me out of all the adventures because I have school! PROMISE!"

"We promise, Josh!"

"BUT you have to behave and follow the school's program! Otherwise, I will have no choice but to call our parents and tell them about your progress and attitude. Just follow directions and our advice and you will good to go, bro! PROMISE?" Francis explained clearly.

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE!"

"GOOD! And here we are! The Pokémon Center!" Francis was content and relieved. "Let's do this!"

…

"UH? WHAT?!"

"What's the matter, Francis?"

"The doors…they are CLOSED! The Pokémon Center is CLOSED!"

"CLOSED? Can't be!" - _Checking the Doors_ \- "They're locked!"

"Why is the Pokémon Center CLOSED? ‼" Francis shouted in agony. "WHY? ‼"

"That is weird…" Josh was worried. "It's almost 8 A.M.! I wonder if Nurse Joy is still asleep…"

"THAT CAN'T BE! Nurse Joy is always on time! She's very punctual!" Johnny professed with certainty.

"I GUESS…" Everyone lightly agreed.

Belen spotted a female student and stopped her in order to get some information, "Excuse me…do you happen to know why is the Pokémon Center closed or where is Nurse Joy?" Belen asked kindly.

"OH! You must not be from around here!" The student discovered.

"Yeah, we just got into town today…"

"It's cool! Anyways, I do happen to know the answers for both questions!"

"AWESOME!"

"The Pokémon Center is closed today because Nurse Joy is needed at my school!"

"UH?"

"During yesterday's expeditions, a group of archaeologists and scientists discovered and found the ruins' legendary Pokémon's item!"

"A Legendary Pokémon's Item?!" Everyone was intrigued.

"YES! Because the archaeologists' Pokémon worked all night to seize and recover this legendary treasure, Nurse Joy has been needed at the ruins and at my school since yesterday. These people had settled their camps next to our school due to the mayor's orders. They will exhibit the legendary treasure starting today at my school's museum. I can't wait to finish school and go to the museum to experience the treasure myself! Gotta Go! Good luck‼" The student left in a rush towards school.

"Alrighty, thanks..." Belen thanked the student.

"Well, that's where we are going too! To Powderstone School!" Francis concluded and began to make his way to Powderstone School; Markitty followed behind.

"Powderstone School?" Everyone said while following Francis.

"CORRECT! We will get Nurse Joy to help us out there and I also want to check this Legendary Pokémon's item! I must get a picture for my collection and for my Pokémon Social Network Page! Let's GO!" Francis explained and directed. His team agreed and proceeded.

After a few blocks away from the Pokémon Center, Francis and team found the town's main plaza. Powderstone School was located at the east side of the square, occupying almost the same size as the plaza. The town's square itself was busy with people and students as never seen before. The Legendary Pokémon's Item and other discoveries must be the town's headline stories of the day. It seemed as multitude of people were waiting to get in the School's Museum to experience and contemplate the treasures found.

"WHY?! Why is everyone here?!" Francis was exasperated by the crowd. Markitty too. "MEOW?"

"The treasure must be out of this world for all these people to be this interested! I wanna see too!" Josh shared all overwhelmed with curiosity.

"Should we get in line? Or should we just go inside the school and find Nurse Joy?" Belen asked.

"Umm…I don't know…with these many people…" Francis was unresolved as to what's best to do.

"Guys, isn't that Bee over there?!" Josh recognized and pointed out.

"BEE?! WHERE?!"

"OVER THERE! At the school's entrance!"

"THAT IS BEE!"

"Let's go say hi, guys! I hope she might be able to help us!" Francis suggested and they all began walking towards Bee and company. They were getting antsy by the crowd.

**[Powderstone Town/Powderstone School/Monday Morning]**

"BEE! HI‼" Francis shouted while approaching Bee and company.

"UH?" Bee spotted the group. "OH! FRANCIS!"

"HELLO, BEE!"

"WOW! Francis and his team! HELLO AGAIN GUYS!" Bee greeted the bunch all happy.

"Hi, Bee! How's it going?" Everyone else asked.

"Hi, everyone! It's going well! A busy and exciting day!"

"Yes, we can see…"

"What are you doing here anyways, Bee?" Belen asked curiously.

"Do you go to this school?" Francis wondered.

"Or are you making a delivery today?" Johnny concluded.

"I don't go to this school but some days we do make deliveries to here, but not today as it is a special day…"

"Special day?"

"Today, I'm here helping my dad with my little brother and Bebe too!"

"SUPER!"

"COOL, Bee! Where's Bebe, by the way?" Josh was concerned, "Hope she's not in danger again…"

"Of course not, Josh! Bebe is good! She's at the playground with my little brother!"

"COOL!" Josh smiled.

"You said you're helping your dad, Bee? What does he do?" Francis was intrigued, but all of the sudden a man interrupts the bunch.

"There you are, Bee! I've been looking for you, honey!"

"DAD!"

"DAD?" Everyone was surprised and studying the man.

"Who are these youngsters, Bee?" A middle-age handsome and rugged man inquired.

"Dad! These guys are my friends! They are the ones who helped me out yesterday like I told you!"

"Oh yeah? Then you are GOOD kids! Thank you so much for helping out my little bug and her Pokémon yesterday!"

"You're welcome, sir!" {"Little bug...?"}

"SIR? You were raised right as well! Admirable!"

"What..." Everyone was a bit puzzled yet flattered.

"BUT my name is Irving Beatles! Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Who do we have here? What an interesting trio!" Irving noticed the Pokémon and was fascinated.

"MAR! MEOW! MAR?" "CHICK! CHICKLEAF!" "RODE! RODE! RODEMART!" The Pokémon said hello.

"Engrossing! If my intuition is right, you guys are the same ones Pr. Pine was taking care of! Right?"

"AMAZING! You're good!" Everyone was amused. The Pokémon were too, "POKE! POKE! POKE‼"

"How did you know, Irving?" Josh was very intrigued.

"Every once in a while, I get to work with the Professor on research about legendary Pokémon exclusively…" Irving explained. Everyone was overwhelmed yet impressed. "Unfortunately, the Professor couldn't make it to this exhibit, but one of her understudies took over, Pr. Brians…" Irving was making conversation, when...

"Anyways dad, this is Francis and that's his little brother, Josh!"

"How are you doing, sir?" Francis acknowledged Irving.

"Hello, mister…" Josh said nervously yet pleased with Irving.

"HI! You must be around my son's age! How old are you, little buddy?"

"I'm 9 years old, sir!" Josh answered.

"Call me Irving, bud! My son Pierre is 11 now. Where's he, anyways? I think he'll like to play with you, Josh!"

"Pierre is at the school's playground, dad, with Bebe!"

"Oh yeah that's right! My head is everywhere today!"

"I'd like to play but I would rather like to see the legendary Pokémon's item displayed at the school's museum before is too late!"

"YOU DO?" Irving asked Josh.

"WE ALL DO! We came to town to get registered as a team for the Pokémon Team League…" Francis was explaining.

"Oh yeah! The Pokémon Team League! I heard about it just yesterday!" Irving recalled.

"YES, BUT the Pokémon Center is closed today unfortunately!" The Mezza highlighted.

"And they are Johnny and his sister Belen, Dad!" Bee finished introducing her friends.

"How'd you do?" Johnny smiled and waved hello. Belen did too, "Hello, Mr. Beatles!"

"SO we found out that Nurse Joy is here helping researchers and archaeologists' Pokémon! That's also why we are here!" Francis continued explaining.

"Oh yeah! That's right! She's at the school's medical center helping our Pokémon currently!" Irving shared with the group while looking everything was running smooth.

"OUR Pokémon?" Francis and team were curious.

"Oh yeah, like I was about to say, my dad is a Pokémon Top Ranger! He's in charge of the Legendary Pokémon' Item along with the exhibit!" Bee was happy to reveal her dad's job.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked and speechless for a minute.

"That's right! But please, do not be intimidated!" Irving smiled all friendly.

"That is SO COOL!" Josh was mesmerized and admiring Irving.

"It is cool, indeed!" The Mezza were fascinated by Bee's dad.

"My dad is cool, isn't he?!" Bee was proud.

"Enough talking about ME! I actually came out here to ask you, Bee, if your mom is on her way or if she's already here. We are waiting for my wife and her Pokémon to bring us the catering order for the exhibit's lunch…We need to get that going and organize it before lunch hour…I wonder what the holdup is…"

"UH?" Francis and team were curious and paying attention.

"Are you sure they said they were on their way, Bee, last time you talked to her?" Irving wondered.

"That's what mom said, dad. Knowing her, she probably got busy with other catering orders and now she's running late."

"She probably is…well, I need to go check on the exhibit, make sure my research partners are being competent, and see if my Pokémon partner has recovered and it's good to go! Want to join us, Bee's friends?"

"JOIN YOU?" Everyone was taken by surprised but then got all excited. "YOU BET! YEY‼"

"TERRIFIC! Follow me!" Irving invited Francis and his team to the exhibit.

"You guys go ahead! I'm going to get my brother and Bebe so we can join you! I'll catch up with you all later!" Bee explained and left the group.

"OK BEE! See you soon!" Everyone said.

* * *

Irving, Francis, and his team entered the school. It was busy inside as it was outside. Students, professors, guests, researchers, etc., all roaming within the school grounds. The school's museum was located at the south entrance of the school, between the town's plaza east side and Main Street's intersection. The school's cafeteria was located at the center of the school's garden, surrounded by the main building and the school's medical center was on the second floor.

"Irving, what kind of legendary Pokémon item did you and your team find?" Francis asked.

"YES! Please tell us!" Everyone else was nosy and eager too.

Irving smiled as he was content about teenagers and kids being passionate to learn and appreciate Pokémon and their history in general, "Ain't you all a curious bunch!" _-Kind Chuckle-_ "But yeah, I will tell you all about it once we are in front of the display!"

"Aww…"

"I believe is best to explain an object by visualizing it, maybe handling it, and analyzing it rather than listening or reading about it, don't you think?"

"Guess you're right, Irving!"

"I'm glad you see it that way! I promise it will be worth your while!"

…

"HERE WE ARE, KIDS! THE POWDERSTONE TOWN'S MUSEUM!"

"DAD! GUYS!"

"UH?! BEE! PIERRE!"

"Hello again! I knew we would find you here!" Bee said.

"Hi…" A shy little boy behind Bee spoke out.

"ABEE! ABEE!" Bebe greeted its friends and Pokémon friends.

"BEBE! HELLO AGAIN!"

"POKE! POKE! POKEMON‼" Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart began playing with Bebe.

"This is Pierre, guys, my little brother!"

"Hello, Pierre!"

Pierre waved hello. Then he got behind his dad.

"It's alright, Pierre. These kids are GOOD kids and they're Bee's friends as well. Don't be shy!"

"Okay…my name is Pierre…"

"WOW! I got one too‼" Josh interrupted and yelled excitedly.

"WHAT…" Pierre was confused and nervous, but then…

Josh, grabbing Pierre's right arm gently, said "You have a HERO AirWatch! Just like ME! LOOK!"

Pierre got startled but began to loosen up a bit and admired Josh's AirWatch, "That's cool…my aunty gave it to me…"

"Do you like it? I LOVE MINE! It's so cool! I think is cooler than a smartphone, right Pierre?"

"I suppose…I do like it a lot…What apps do you like the best?" Pierre asked and started to open up a bit more. Josh and Pierre began their own conversation while going to the museum's main exhibit. Everyone else was walking behind them and appreciating the other museum's exhibits.

"THERE IT IS! THE MAIN EXHIBIT!" Irving announced to the group. It was busy and crowded, but because Irving was one of the directors, he was able to get to the Legendary Pokémon Item's display with no problem, aided by his assistants. "Thanks, you guys! You may go back to controlling the crowd flow, please. I got it from here!"

"YES DIRECTOR!"

There it was. The Legendary treasure. Francis and his team were amazed and speechless; their faces lighted up like they had discovered an alien gemstone like there is no other in the galaxy. Bee and Pierre had already looked at the treasure beforehand thanks to their dad, but they were still impressed by the elegance of the gem and also because of such an accomplishment for research.

"What is it, Irving?" Josh asked while appreciating the sparks and beauty.

"This is one of the Legendary Pokémon's Black Opals!"

"Black Opals?!"

"Certainly!"

"WOW…AMAZING…" Everyone was in awe.

"That would make an elegant accessory or elegant jewelry! Stylish and bold!" Belen and Bee agreed.

"Irving, we are rookie Pokémon Trainers…we don't know much about this gem…or the legendary Pokémon this item belongs to…"

"OH! I'm sorry! Allow me to explain…" Irving proceeded, "If you guys are not familiar with the legends, the myth is that this Legendary Pokémon inhabits the depths of Powderstone Ruins…"

"REALLY?!"

"Absolutely! I may be saying it's a myth, but I am 100% sure there is a legendary Pokémon sleeping in the ruins' deepest and darkest caverns…" Irving was explaining with gusto while everyone was paying careful attention.

"AMAZING! Tell us more, Irving…"

"Yeah, Dad! The story is so good!"

"My team and I had been studying the town's ruins for a while and have found many amazing treasures, relics, and also old paintings that may explain what lies or sleeps underground the ruins…"

"AWESOME…"

"These cave paintings, according to my research, tell a story about one of the eighteen legendary Pokémon rulers falling into a deep slumber after facing chaos and crisis the humans had brought upon their Pokémon children, humanity, and all of Fhranisa, or as you probably know it from school for sure as the Titans' War…"

"The Titans' War! YEAH!" Everyone remembered.

"Good! Smart kids! Anyhow, after many expeditions, excavations, and diggings, we were lucky to had found this amazing piece belonging to this legendary Pokémon, this black opal!"

"INTERESTING!"

"Do you guys know which legendary Pokémon may reside deep in the ruins?" Josh was so keen to know. Everyone was also curious to know everything there is.

"Well, if my calculations are right, the black opal and many other gems found around, even evolution stones, indicate that it could be the legendary Rock-type Pokémon ruler, Regenthea, if I'm not mistaken!" Irving concluded.

"REGENTHEA?!" Everyone was shocked and overwhelmed by Irving's report.

-Phone Ringing- "OH! That's me!" Irving picked up. "Hello? Lovebug! Yes…OK…hold on, lovebug…", "Excuse me, guys, but I'm going to take this call; it's my wife!"

"OH! YEAH! GO, AHEAD SIR!"

"Call me Irving, but I'll be right back!" Irving left.

"OK!" Everyone was pleased with Irving, Bee's dad.

"I can't believe your dad is a Top Ranger, an archaeologist, and a researcher! He's SO COOL!" Josh gave his strong opinion to the group, specifically to Bee and Pierre.

"Yeah Bee! Irving is SUPER!" Francis remarked, thinking how he resembles his own dad a bit.

"STOP IT! You guys are making me blush!" Bee was blushing, "He is super, alright…that's why I hope one day I'll become one of the three, either a Pokémon Ranger, archaeologist, or a researcher!"

"Sure Bee! I'm sure you can do it!" Belen said while looking around the black opal display.

Johnny was looking too, "I agree with my sister, Bee! You are capable of doing anything!"

"I agree too! But, do you think your dad is going to take a while Bee?" Francis was wondering.

"I'm not sure. That was my mom so he will probably go help her set up lunch at the cafeteria; he might take a while. Why'd you ask?"

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that WE want to see Nurse Joy so we can sign up for the Pokémon Team League!" Francis reminded his team the other reason why they were there.

"I can take you to her! I know where the medical center is!" Bee was happy to show the group around. She proceeded to walk that way.

"I know too! That's where my dad's Waspeking is!" Pierre shared delightfully.

"AWESOME! Please take us there, guys!" Francis asked the Beatles kids.

"FOLLOW US! Oh wait…BEBE!"

Bebe and the other Pokémon were playing around the exhibit but not too far away. They noticed they were being summoned and began making their way to their trainers.

"MARKITTY! EVERYONE! Let's GO!"

* * *

"Powderstone Town…what an awful and boring looking town! It's all full of rocks, ruins, and gemstones fanatics, aka rockheads!" Eirene was fussing while looking down at the town from their EXO blimp.

"Sure is! Last time we were here, we had to complete one of the assignments to pass the academy. I'm glad that's over with and we are a full pledged team now." Apollo stated while steering the blimp all serious.

"I don't remember that assignment!" Moonlix tried to recall such memory.

"That's because we met after graduation, silly Pokémon!" Eirene reminded Moonlix.

"After graduation? OF COURSE! I remember now…that means I've never been here, then…" Moonlix concluded.

"You're not missing out! BUT we are missing an important item our boss needs in order to complete one of his plans!" Apollo disclosed while continuing guiding the blimp over the town. "It seems very busy down there! That's going to be a problem!"

"So, what's the plan, Captain?!" Eirene and Moonlix asked dutifully.

"We were sent here to retrieve the legendary Pokémon item and bring it to headquarters in one piece! As soon as the exhibit is closed for lunch and everyone is away, we will make our move! Understood?"

"YES SIR!"

"This mission better be a success! I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!" -Evil Chuckle- Apollo was decisive.

"IT WILL BE!" Eirene and Moonlix complied.

* * *

"WE ARE HERE! THE MEDICAL CENTER OF POWDERSTONE SCHOOL!" Bee and Pierre announced.

"COOL!" Everyone admired the second floor and the medical center's reception and lounge.

"Nurse Joy should be over here…" Bee said while leading the way. Bebe was right next to her.

"I'm glad we made it here guys…" Francis was proud and relieved a little.

"UH?!" Bee was shocked. Pierre was too.

"What's the matter?"

"No one is here…"

"NOBODY?!"

Francis was disappointed, "HELLO? NURSE JOY?!"

"Francis! Don't be rude!" Johnny reprimanded Francis.

"I just want to make sure no one is here! We also need to make sure if Nurse Joy is okay, bro…"

"Guess you're right...just don't be too loud…" Johnny and the rest began to look around the center. It was empty. Everyone must be at the exhibit or in class.

"What should we do, guys?" Josh asked everyone.

"I think we should go get my dad and mom to help us! What do you think?" Bee thought.

"Umm…I guess it's better than waiting here doing nothing I suppose…" Francis declared a bit dispirited, "What do you say, team?"

"Like you said Francis, it's better than doing nothing so we should go meet up with them!" Belen commented gently trying not to disappoint Francis more than he is.

"I'll do whatever Francis decides! What'd you think Rodemart?"

"RODE! RODE! RODEMART!"

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY! MEOW!"

"CHICK! CHICKLEAF! CHICK!"

"BEE-BEE-BEE-ABEE-ABEE‼"

"They all want to go to the cafeteria and meet up with Bee and Pierre's parents!" Josh traduced what their Pokémon were feeling, according to himself.

Bee grabbed Francis arm. "COMMON, FRANCIS! Cheer UP!"

Francis looked up and smiled back. "OKAY!"

Bee pulled Francis and began walking towards the cafeteria together. "Let's go, Pierre! Bebe! Guys!"

Everyone followed. Belen was suspicious of Bee and a bit upset she got so close to Francis.

**[Powderstone Town/Powderstone School - School Cafeteria/11:30 AM]**

Francis and company made their way to the cafeteria; it was closed for the public while the caterers, waiters, and staff set up the special exhibit lunch in the meantime. Bee and Pierre spotted their parents among the working crowd. Mr. Beatles was guiding the waiters and helping them set up the tables and silverware. Mrs. Beatles was seen at the kitchen delegating the caterers the lunch arrangements and menu. There was a salad bar placed at the center of the cafeteria for the guests to help themselves; it looked plentiful and delicious. Francis and his team began to feel hungry as they had a breakfast snack earlier in the day; their Pokémon were also appreciating the food from afar. Bee and Pierre were hungry too now that they have witnessed the salad bar.

"Dad!" Bee and Pierre called.

"OH! My little bugs are back with their friends!" Irving stopped what he was doing and fully attended his kids and guests. "You guys got bored of the exhibit? Or are you guys hungry?"

"Hello Irving!" Francis and team replied.

"The thing is, dad, after we were done looking around the exhibit, we went to the medical center to look for Nurse Joy…"

"Yeah?"

"And she wasn't there! Nobody was for that matter!" Bee shared with her dad.

"We were wondering if you have seen Nurse Joy, Irving…" Francis was hoping for good news.

"Yeah Irving, it was strange seeing the medical center empty and Nurse Joy wasn't around" Everyone else commented.

Irving looked at his watch and then looked around. "I'm sorry bunch, but I have been busy here and there and haven't noticed Nurse Joy around…"

"Aww…hope she's okay…"

"I'm sure she's okay. I guess she was called somewhere urgently or maybe she has set out to get ready and come here for lunch. I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean to avoid you or anything like that…" Irving explained and tried to lift their spirits.

"Guess you're right, Irving…" _-Stomachs Growling-_ "HUH?!"

"You kids are hungry!" _-Giggle-_ "Why don't you guys help us finish up here and stay for lunch? I think you could use some of my wife's cooking!" Irving proposed and invited Francis and his team.

Francis relaxed as he concluded it was alright to not have found Nurse Joy before. He was thinking that everything happened for a reason and maybe is better to stay for lunch and then go sign up for the Team League. After all, they were invited by a phenomenal man and his family; Francis and his team were happy to have made friends. "We should help out, guys, and then grab lunch! Is that okay, team?"

"AWESOME!" Everyone was relieved as they were hungry and a bit stressed out.

"TERRIFIC! Let's do this!" Irving was delighted and then delegated everyone a chore to finish up the preparations for the exhibit lunch.

One minute to twelve and everyone and everything were ready. Irving had gone meet up with the other directors and researchers so he could host them appropriately. The doors to the cafeteria were now opened to the public; everyone made their way in. Some guest visited the salad bar right away while others got in line for the mini buffet; some were at the beverage stations getting refreshments while some made their way to the café line to get food from the famous pastry and food chef, Mrs. Love Beatles. Love was being aided by her two children, Bee and Pierre, and also their Pokémon, Bebe and Mei. Francis and his team were sitting at a table enjoying lunch together, when all of the sudden…

"OH-NO‼" Josh shouted.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, JOSH?!" Francis and everyone else freaked out.

"I've must drop my AirWatch at the main exhibit while Pierre and I were comparing them and trying them on…I'm SO DUMB!" Josh began sobbing.

Francis got up and started consoling his little brother, "Don't cry, little bro! I will go get it myself, okay?!"

"UH?" Everyone was done eating. "Let's all go look for it!" Johnny suggested.

"How does that sound, Yoshi? We will all go look for it and find it for sure!" Belen said optimistically.

Josh wiped his tears off of his face, "Okay…good idea…" Then he started to make his way to the main exhibit. Everyone else and Pokémon followed suit. While Bee was serving a guest, she noticed her friends leave; she was worried and intrigued.

"GO! GO! IT'S TIME" Apollo directed while signaling to the clock.

Moonlix and Eirene descended to Powderstone School's roof and advanced towards the museum's main exhibit. Apollo turned the auto pilot on and exited the blimp; he met with his team.

"Chirop, come out!" Apollo threw his pokeball to the air. Chirop came out. "CHI! CHI! ROP!"

"Arania, you too‼" Eirene released Arania, her Pokémon. "NIA! NIA! ARANIA!"

"Apollo, go for it! No one's around!" Moonlix ordered as he sensed the area.

"Chirop, use Air Cutter and make an entrance thru this glass ceiling for us!" Chirop used Air Cutter.

Using the little psychic powers he has left, Moonlix used Psychic, levitated the cut glass, and placed it aside. "There you GO! Phew!" Moonlix was worn out a little.

"Good Job! Now, Eirene!" Apollo directed.

"Arania! Use String Shot and create a link for us!" Arania used String Shot. Eirene, using a ribbon, descended to the main exhibit's display using the string shot as a cable. Apollo and Moonlix followed suit. Chirop flew beside Apollo and Arania crawled down to Eirene. "Good job, Arania!"

"Moonlix, you know what's next!" Apollo yelled.

Moonlix approached the black opal's display and place a little chip on the glass. Then he pulled back a little and pressed a button. The chip created an electromagnetic field that circuited and rewired the alarm system; the alarm was off.

"JACKPOT‼" _-Evil Chuckle-_

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Francis shouted in disbelief as he had made it to the main exhibit and walked in Team EXO red-handed.

_-Team Exo's Motto Soundtrack Plays:_

"The meaning is prepared to be surprised!"

"We always mean it cuz our prowess is high!"

"To discover all treasures in Pokémon history!"

"To fight enemies until they're lost in memory!"

"To control the nations with power and cleverness!"

"To shape the world with our style and madness!"

"I'm Eirene!"

"It's Apollo!"

"And Moonlix's my mean!"

"We are Team EXO! Taking control of your lives!" - _Makes an X with arms-_

"Give up the fight now or lose your minds!" - _Makes an O with his left hand-_

"We are mighty! That's RIGHT!" _-Does a thumbs-up-_

"YOU CROOKS AGAIN!" Everyone agreed and were infuriated. Pokémon too, "POKE‼ POKE‼"

"THESE TOTS AGAIN! Why do you seem to follow us?!" Apollo was annoyed, but prepared.

"I know! It's beginning to bug me a lot! Just when we are in the middle of something!" Eirene complained.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!" The Mezza yelled demanding an explanation.

"It's clear, guys! They want to steal the black opal‼" Francis pointed out.

"You're not dense and troubled like most teenagers! I'm surprised!" Moonlix insulted.

"WHAT IF WE ARE?! What are you going to do, kids?"

"WE WILL STOP YOU!" Francis was determined. He looked at his team and at his Pokémon; they agreed with his decision.

"OH YEAH? TRY US!" Apollo was furious. "Chirop, use Air Cutter!"

"Arania, use Poison Sting!"

"UH?!"

 _-Boom! Boom! Boom! - -Coughing-_ "We were not ready…" _-Coughing-_

Josh finally found his AirWatch and was relieved. He regrouped with his brother and team and began to focus on the situation, "Use your PokeDEX, guys!" he suggested.

"RIGHT!" Francis and team got their phones out and their PokeDEX App ON.

**[POKEDEX:**

**045) Chirop** – The Rousettus Pokémon **[POISON – FLYING]**

"Chirop are mostly nocturnal and enjoy tropical weather areas; they also prefer to be in groups and coexist together as a big family of Chirop. Their main diets consist of berries, but their top choices seem to be Kebia, Coba, and Tamato berries. The four small spheres located at the end of their wings are full of poison and that's where it is concentrated the most; due to this, they might give off a brilliant purplish glow confusing some colorblind or distracted Pokémon at night. Although not violent, they are not social and most of them are also mischievous. Proceed with caution."

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Supersonic/Air Cutter/Poison Fang/Bite

 **048) Arania** – The Orb Web Pokémon **[BUG – POISON]**

"Arania, although small, have tough bodies able to withstand any weather conditions and mostly all predators. They are nocturnal creatures and also omnivores; they prefer the evergreen areas where they can weave big webs and call it home. They are able to camouflage with the foliage due to one of their body's abilities. Beware of their stout abdominal projections which are poisonous and harsh. They are friendly until provoked."

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Poison Sting/String Shot/Pin Missile/Bug Bite **]**

Moonlix swiped the black opal and put it in his bag, "I got the item, squad!"

"Nice one, Moonlix! Now, use Signal Beam Arania and confuse them!" Eirene commanded.

"GENIUS, Eirene! Chirop, you use Supersonic and enhance Arania's move! NOW!" Apollo yelled.

Francis acted quick. "TEAM! Let's put up a wall and deflect those attacks!"

"GOT IT!" The Mezza and the Pokémon agreed. Josh stayed behind Francis.

"Markitty, use Water Gun: Sprinkler Style! GO!" Markitty followed Francis' request.

"Now, Rodemart use Sand-Attack and try to create little balls of mud for us! You got this, lil pal!" Rodemart listened and used Sand-Attack.

"Last, Chickleaf use your Vine Whip and burst those mud balls! Let's counterattack their strategy!" Chickleaf did what Belen asked of her. It worked. There was a mini sand/mud storm in the room.

"GANG! This is our chance to escape!" Moonlix proposed and began to run towards the exit door.

"THIS IS WHERE FRANCIS WENT, BEBE! HUH?!" Bee yelled but was interrupted.

"A LITTLE GIRL! WHAT A BUG‼" Moonlix was astonished, but then he quickly grabbed the girl with him to use her as a shield.

"AAAHHH‼ HELP‼" Bee screamed.

Bebe was about to use Tackle on Moonlix, but Chirop and Arania stopped her. Francis, without thinking it twice, ran towards Bee pushing Team EXO and their Pokémon out of the way, and made his way to Moonlix and Bee. Francis punched Moonlix and Moonlix dropped to the floor, accidentally letting loose the black opal. Markitty saw this and picked the treasure up. Team EXO noticed what Markitty did and commanded their Pokémon to attack, when suddenly…

"WASPEKING! USE SUPERPOWER!" Irving directed his Pokémon partner. Waspeking used Superpower on Team EXO and their Pokémon. The impact of the move launched them back up to their EXO blimp which then exploded into pieces.

"NO‼ IT CAN'T BE‼" Team EXO screeched.

_\- BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"TEAM EXO WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS‼ WE WILL‼" Team EXO disappeared in the sky. _-Blink-_

The Mezza, their Pokémon, and Josh were so relieved and also glad to see Irving, their new friend.

"Are you kids, alright?!" Irving asked everyone. Pierre was worried too.

"FRANCIS‼"

"UH?!"

"YOU'RE MY HERO‼"

"WHAT…" Everyone was speechless for a minute, even Bebe and the Pokémon.

"You saved me again! THANK YOU‼" Bee hugged Francis and was very grateful. Bebe was delighted.

"SO, you rescued my little bug again, eh Francis?" Irving was impressed by Francis and his team's courage.

Belen was upset for some reason. Chickleaf and herself met up with Francis and the rest. Josh, Johnny, and Rodemart did the same. "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?‼" Belen interrogated.

"Yes, we are!" Francis answered. Bee let go of Francis and then ran to her father.

"DAD! I was scared for a minute there, but Francis came to my rescue!"

"I'm so glad, honey! Thank you, Francis! Sincerely!" Irving said. "Yeah, thank you for saving my sister, Francis! You're cool‼"

"You're welcome! Markitty helped! Everyone helped!" Francis remarked. His team were relieved and contented that Francis, their leader, mention them and gave them some credit.

"You're absolutely right! YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROES! THANKS!" Bee clamored joyfully.

"MAR! MAR! MARKITTY‼" Markitty got Irving's attention.

"Umm? Markitty, pal! What is it?"

Markitty handed the black opal to Irving.

"THE TREASURE! WOW! AMAZING!" Irving was thankful. "You guys were battling those thieves and saved the legendary treasure! You're heroes, indeed!" Irving declared proudly.

"THAT'S IT!" Francis screamed emotionally and lively.

"WHAT?! What's wrong, Francis?!" Everyone was shocked and curious.

"I know what name suits our team, guys!" Francis continued, "TEAM HEROES!"

"TEAM HEROES?!" Everyone was blown away but in approval.

"INDEED! We will be known as Team Heroes!" Francis concluded. Everyone admitted it was a phenomenal name and agreed with him.

"TEAM HEROES IT IS!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Mystery at the Pokémon Ruins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis and his team have finally arrived to Powderstone Town. They went directly to the town's Pokémon Center, but it was closed. They found out that Nurse Joy has been helping out at the Powderstone School's Medical Center due to researchers and archaeologists' medical demands; it was a big day for science as one of the Top Rangers of Fhranisa and his team of researchers had come across one of the legendary Pokémon Regenthea's item and retrieved it: a black opal. Consequently, the Top Ranger and associates had organized a special exhibition at the Powderstone School's Museum for students and townspeople to appreciate such a discovery. It had also grabbed Team EXO's attention; they broke in the museum's main exhibit while everyone was at lunch. Francis and his team were able to stopped their initial plans but as soon as that happened, Moonlix swiped the black opal and made a run for it. Luckily, Bee and Bebe came in and accidentally bumped into Moonlix and stopped him. Irving and his Pokémon partner, Waspeking, gave Team EXO a final blow and they were done. Irving and his family were grateful to Francis and his team, now known as Team Heroes…

**[Powderstone Town/Powderstone School – Medical Center/Monday Afternoon]**

"I PROMISE YOU! She's back!" Irving ensured Team Heroes, after failing to find her themselves.

"I hope you're right, Irving!" Francis said optimistically while going to the medical center with his team and the Beatles, except Love; she stayed with her Pokémon at the cafeteria cleaning up.

"He's always right, big bro! Irving is incredible! And so is his Waspeking!" admired Josh.

"I agree with Yoshi! Your Pokémon is very strong, Irving…" Belen commented.

"OH! Why, thank you!" Irving smiled.

"BUZZ! BUZZ! KING – KING‼" Waspeking was happy and blushing.

Belen smiled back, even though she was frightened inside of the bug-type Pokémon, "Your Pokémon seem to be in good shape!" Belen directed her sight to their Pokémon, "Our Pokémon seem to be alright too!"

"It doesn't hurt to check their stats and health with Nurse Joy, you know, just to be 100% sure" Irving suggested, "After all, you did battle those thieves known as Team EXO…I wonder who they really are…"

"They're bad people! They're evil, dad!" Bee and Bebe remarked.

"Noted. I will keep it in the back of my mind!"

"We are here! The Medical center!" Bee and Pierre announced. This time the medical center was busy and there were students there, some with their Pokémon and some waiting.

"There! I told you she was back!" Irving pointed to Nurse Joy.

"NURSE JOY!"

Nurse joy and her Pokémon partner overheard and got startled, "UH?"

"DAMN! WHAT A WOMAN!" Johnny was infatuated by Nurse Joy's beauty and charm. Then he ran to where she was attending and began to stared at her all enamored.

Everyone was speechless and rattled by Johnny's foolishness, except Belen; she has been dealing with this for a while. Belen proceeded to stop her brother from embarrassing himself and them.

Nurse Joy was unease yet professional, "HI…How…may I help you…" she asked faintly. Her Pokémon partner was on guard but also worried, "Scheeme? Poke?"

"The question is, how may I help YOU, Nurse Joy?" Johnny stared at Nurse Joy waiting for approval, but then, "My name is Johnny Mezza! I'm at YOUR Service!" He bowed. Then he grabbed Nurse Joy's hand softly and said, "I would do anything YOU ask, my dear…just call my name and I SHALL BE THERE!"

Everyone in the medical center was staring at Johnny and Nurse Joy. It was weird and entertaining to them, when all of the sudden…

-Elbow to the back- "AAAHHH!" -Crack- "MY BACK!" Johnny shrieked and finally let go of Nurse Joy's hand. He fell to the ground in pain.

Belen picked up her brother from his shirt collar and said, "BROTHER! Do not bother Miss Joy! She's a professional and she's busy! She ain't got time for your silliness! APOLOGIZE! Please…" Belen demanded and released her brother.

Johnny was on the ground twisting in backpain but he was alright overall, "I'm-AH‼", "sorry-AH!", "about that-AHH!", "Nurse Joy-AHH‼"

Looking all weirded out and still nervous, Nurse Joy said, "Apology accepted…" she smiled.

"RODE? RODEMART?" Rodemart was embarrassed and also apologizing to Scheeme, Nurse Joy's Pokémon. Markitty and Chickleaf were confused yet apologetic as well.

"Nurse Joy! You're finally here!" Francis advanced towards Nurse Joy. Bee and Pierre were behind.

"YES! I'm back! OH, and Professor Beatles is with you! Hello again!" addressed Nurse Joy.

"Joy, please call me Irving! But, how are you doing?" Irving met up with everyone. Waspeking was following and it also said hello.

"Irving, are these the kids you said were looking for me?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You got it!"

Nurse Joy looked at the group, "I apologize to you all too!"

"UH?" Everyone was surprised.

"I'm sorry the Pokémon Center was closed when you got into town today and I'm sorry you didn't find me early here at the medical center. Truly, my sincerest apologies!" Nurse Joy again. Her Pokémon partner did too. "Scheeme-Scheeme!"

"WHAT? No-no…no need to apologize…" Francis said. Everyone agreed with him.

"That's a Scheeme! So COOL! I haven't seen one in a while!" Josh was excited.

"I actually haven't seen one in a long time…" Francis pulled out his smartphone and activated his PokeDEX App ON.

**[POKEDEX:**

**010) Scheeme** – The Matrix Herbal Pokémon **[GRASS – FAIRY]**

"Scheeme may be called the matriarch or patriarch of Pokémon medicine. Its flowers emit a sweet, soothing, and healing aroma that most times help Pokémon and people with respiratory problems. Scheeme sheds these flowers and they have been used since ancient times to brew them into a medicinal tea. Drinking the tea will heal a Pokémon instantly and will treat any minor illnesses in people, such as digestive, nervous, and muscular pains. People adore Scheeme so much that is prohibited to catch them without the Pokémon Federation's permission."

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Mega Drain/Healing Kiss/Aromatherapy/Magical Leaf]

"You see, we were very excited about the treasure Irving and his team had discovered yesterday; it was all we could think about and when they called us to attend and care for their Pokémon, my Pokémon partner and I rushed here without leaving a sign or a note in the front doors; we are very sorry!" Nurse Joy explained; she bowed again. Scheeme bowed too.

Johnny got up from the floor all normal and 100% recovered, "NURSE JOY DEAR! You shouldn't apologize to us! You were both busy! We understand, right team?" Johnny spoke for everyone else.

"It's cool, Nurse Joy! We all know how you both felt!" Team Heroes said collectively.

"TRUE! We were thrilled about the treasure as well; thanks to Irving and his family, we got to see it and it was absolutely breathtaking!" asserted Francis.

"When we didn't find you there, we asked someone passing by and she told us you were here helping out! We are all here now so it worked out!" Belen tried to appeased everyone.

"You are all so sweet! Thanks for understanding!" Nurse Joy got content. "PLEASE! Tell me what we can do for you? Is it about the Pokémon Team League?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Francis and team wondered.

"Irving told me everything at lunch. He told me that you three are a team trying to sign up for the newest Pokémon Team League. Is that correct?" Nurse joy was charismatic.

"RIGHT!" Francis got ecstatic.

"Please, can you help us with that Nurse Joy?" The Mezza asked earnestly.

"WITH PLEASURE! Let me just go get my Pokémon Federation Laptop where everything about the Team League and Federation is documented and accounted for. Excuse me for a moment! Scheeme, could you stay here in the reception and continue tending the other guests?" Nurse Joy delegated and left the reception for a moment; "Scheeme!" It agreed.

"Well kids…" Irving spoke.

"HUH?"

"I meant, Team Heroes…" Irving corrected himself, "I have to continue working on the exhibit and meet with my wife and then meet with the directors. You're in good hands! It was nice meeting you and getting to know you. I will see you around, terrific?!" Irving did a thumbs up to the team.

"LIKEWISE! You are AWESOME!" Team Heroes praised Irving.

"Kids, you are allowed to stay here with your friends if you'd like…"

"Really, dad?"

"Yes! Just be back when the exhibit is closed and I'm ready to take you home. You DO have school tomorrow. Got it?"

"GOT IT, DAD!" Bee and Pierre said goodbye and dismissed their dad. Irving and Waspeking left.

"I'm back!"

"NURSE JOY!"

"SWEETHEART!" Johnny was all enamored but Belen was keeping a short leash on him, "Cool it, Johnny or else!" Johnny sighted.

"Accessing…now…let's see…" Nurse Joy was murmuring and typing. Team Heroes were paying close attention. "SO! It looks like you three are number eight!"

"NUMBER EIGHT?" Everyone got astounded.

"Yeah, it seems there are seven teams signed up for the championships as of now. There are five spots left…" Nurse Joy kept explaining.

"SEVEN TEAMS ALREADY! I TOLD YOU SO!" Francis berated his team.

"It's all good, bro. We made it here as a team and there is even room for four more teams!" Johnny tried to pacify Francis. Belen was too, "Yes Francis! We made it!"

"Would you like to register your team and sign up for the Pokémon Team League?" asked Nurse Joy.

"YOU BET!" Francis shouted in fervor.

"Lucky number eight, big bro!" Josh reminded his brother, "That's your favorite number!"

"Guess you're right, lil bro! We are team number eight…"

"OKAY! Now, what is your team's name?" proceeded Nurse Joy but then, "That's only if that name is not taken of course…"

"We had decided already! But just out of curiosity…" Francis said and thought, "We are Team Champions!"

"Team Champions? What do you mean?" Team Heroes were confused.

"You guys are Team Champions? That's an awesome name!" Bee and Bebe declared. Pierre agreed with his sister.

"We are not Team Champions, guys…what are you doing, Francis?" Team Heroes replied and asked.

"Well, it was my first choice so I thought I could give it a try…"

"I'm sorry, but that name is already taken!" informed Nurse Joy.

"WHAT?! Already taken?!" Francis got exasperated. "Taken by who?!" Francis was acting surprised and upset, yet he already had an idea who might have stolen his initial idea of a team's name.

"Let's see…team number six! Team Champions! Leader: Marcus Peace…"

"MARCUS‼" Francis yelled frantically.

"Wow! So, Marcus, Kassie, and Kalel had already signed up!" remarked Josh.

"Correct! Team Champions' other members include Kassie King and Kalel Peace." said Nurse Joy.

"RELAX, Francis!" The Mezza insisted.

"I knew it! I KNEW he was going to named his team "Team Champions" as soon as he couldn't be the sole champion no more. But I thought of it first!" Francis was angry to the fact he and his team could've taken that name first, "Why couldn't we have beaten him to it? WHY…"

"Could you please tell me your team's name, please? I need to continue with the enrollment…" Nurse Joy was trying not to be rude.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Joy…" Belen apologized while Johnny was trying to cool off Francis. "Our team's name is Team Heroes! Will that one be okay?"

"Let me check…yep! Name not taken. Would you three like to register as Team Heroes, then?"

"YES, PLEASE!" Team Heroes agreed.

"Great! Now, what is the team leader's name?" Nurse Joy continued.

"That's me!" Francis approached Nurse Joy mildly calmed. His excitement overpowered his animosity towards Marcus. "I'm the leader of this team! My name is Francis King!"

"Francis King…good! Now, what are the names of the two other members please?"

"That's US!" The Mezza clamored. "My name is Belen Mezza and this is my pain in the neck brother, Johnny Mezza!" Belen was keeping an eye on his brother.

"That's ME, beautiful! At your service!" Jonny waved.

Nurse Joy blushed a little yet she was convulsing inside, "Thanks…now I need to scan your ID from your respective PokeDEX, please!" Nurse Joy directed.

Team Heroes got their PokeDEX App ON and got their ID QR Code ON. Nurse Joy brought out a small wireless Barcode Scanner and began scanning each team member's PokeDEX ID. Doing so, it uploaded their complete information and the data of their starter Pokémon.

"Perfect! Now, do you all want to continue and sign up with Markitty, Chickleaf, and Rodemart as your Pokémon Team League partners? If yes, you must understand that in order to participate in the actual championships, you must bring and battle with these Pokémon at the league. Understood?" Nurse Joy asked clearly.

Francis and his team looked at their Pokémon and wondered how could they not bring their first/starter Pokémon to the Team League, "UNDERSTOOD! They are with us since the beginning and will be with us until the end!" Team Heroes affirmed.

Nurse Joy smiled, "I'm glad…wonderful…one second…"

Everyone was overwhelmed. They were finally a team. Josh was happy for his brother, sister, and friends; he was a bit jealous but didn't mind it much because he was part of their journey. Bee and Pierre were intrigued about this Pokémon Team League; they were happy for their friends. Bee got more inspired. When she met Team Heroes, she began to have interest in becoming a full Pokémon trainer after being inspired by Francis and his friends, but now that they are a serious team and competing for the team championships, she wondered if she could do it too…

"YOU'RE ALL SET!" Nurse Joy smiled and concluded.

"YEY! We are now TEAM HEROES!" Everyone was jumping in excitement.

"Scheeme-Scheeme-Scheeme!" Nurse Joy's Pokémon interrupted. It handed Nurse Joy a couple of booklets and a reference book.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry…" Nurse Joy spoke.

"UH? What is it?"

"Every team gets one! The Certified Pokémon Federation Team League Reference Book!" She handed it to Francis.

"DOPE! This is the guidance that we needed!" said Francis.

"Also, some of these booklets have information about Fhranisa's cities, towns, villages, locations, hot spots, etc. while others contain Pokémon events you may be interested in. Check them out!" Nurse Joy handed the booklets to Belen and Johnny.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone was psyched.

"Before I let you go, I want to remind you that as a team, you must attend seven Pokémon League Scholarly Seminars before reaching the championships…" Nurse Joy was explaining while everyone was paying attention, "One of the seminars is given here at this school!"

"Really? When?" asked Francis all keen. Everyone else was too.

"Well, Pr. Brians was supposed to start the seminar today and then every other day, but since there was a special exhibition and she was needed, she pushed it for tomorrow morning 9 A.M. sharp!" told Nurse Joy.

"So, there will be a Pokémon League Seminar at this school tomorrow 9 AM?" Francis wondered and thought while calculating their agenda.

"CORRECT! My advice is to stay in town until tomorrow and attend the seminar. The next one will be given at this school on Thursday 9 AM." Nurse Joy disclosed.

"Which room do we need to go for the seminar tomorrow, Nurse Joy?" asked Belen.

"And where else are these seminars given at?" wondered Johnny.

"Room 101 for the Pokémon Seminar here at this school…" Nurse Joy continued, "And in every city and major town; these seminars are given at the most prominent schools in Fhranisa. The reference book will give you an insight as to where and when these seminars will be presented. As of now, all I know is that one seminar is given at this school while another is given at the Sunny Valley School, where one of my cousins works!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Everyone appreciated the guidance.

"Sunny Valley?" Francis thought, "Then I think is best for us to stay in town until tomorrow, team…" he was disappointed in himself for not being able to continue their journey, but at the same time, he didn't mind much because there was nothing he or his team could do now; life happened.

"Okay, Francis!" Team Heroes agreed.

"That means you're staying one more day! YEY!" Bee, Bebe, and Pierre were happy.

"I guess so…" said Francis.

"That's great! It means we will see you again!" The Beatles were glad their friends were staying one more day in town.

…

"EMERGENCY! I HAVE A POKEMON EMERGENCY!" shouted someone in distress.

"UH?!" Everyone was startled and worried.

"Please, move out of the way! My Pokémon partner needs medical assistant!"

"OFFICER JENNY‼"

"Please Joy! Pyrro is in critical condition!" Irving declared while rushing from behind Officer Jenny.

"DAD!" yelled Bee and Pierre.

"IRVING!" Everyone else was surprised to see Irving back soon.

Nurse Joy and Scheeme approached Officer Jenny and her Pokémon partner, Pyrro, "What happened?!" Scheeme proceeded to place Pyrro in a Pokémon hospital bed; she took it to the ER. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny followed while talking to each other.

"What's going on, Irving? Do you know?" everyone was curious and inquisitive.

Irving sat down at the medical center's lobby for a moment. Team Heroes, Bee, Pierre, and their Pokémon all sat around Irving in order to listen the explanation.

"I was on my way to meet the other directors at the museum when I saw Officer Jenny rushed in all agitated with her Pokémon Pyrro in her arms; while we were making our way here to the medical center, she informed me of everything! I need to think what's best to do next!" Irving was preoccupied and thoughtful.

"TELL US! TELL US!" Everyone was anxious.

"What's wrong, dad?" Bee and Pierre were worried.

"We had another team of researchers and their Pokémon working at the ruins since yesterday while the others were working here with me…" Irving explained, "It appears that they were attacked by a group of mysterious people claiming that the treasures and the Pokémon within the ruins are theirs…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was appalled.

"As soon as they began thrashing their research area, one of them called Officer Jenny while the others tried to fight them back, but they were all unlucky…" Irving seemed very bothered.

"Do you know who these evil people are?!" Bee, Pierre, and Josh asked.

"NO…Officer Jenny told me that they were not able to identified these crooks…"

"And what happened to the others and their Pokémon?!" Belen and Johnny wondered.

"Because of the battles that took inside the ruins, the entrance collapsed while trapping everyone inside…"

"OH NO!"

"Officer Jenny arrived at the scene late. The ruins' entrance was shut closed by rocks. Her Pokémon Pyrro had tried so hard to burrow an exit for my team to escape but the rough and thick rocks were too much for it. It had injured itself trying to save my team…this is terrible kids…" Irving was disappointed and a bit sad.

"SO, part of your team is still inside the ruins trapped?" Francis said agitated.

"If that's the case, does that mean they might have been captured by this group of evil people?!" The Mezza thought.

"I…I believe so…" Irving was upset and sad; mixed emotions, but thinking of a solution.

"What can we do, dad?" Bee and Pierre were worried for their dad. Bebe was sad too.

"I'm not sure…I am waiting for Officer Jenny to tell the rest of my team and myself what's best to do…I'm also waiting to hear from the Ranger Union of Fhranisa…" said Irving.

"TOUGH LUCK!" Francis shouted upset about the whole situation, "BUT, you can count on us, TEAM HEROES, to help out!" Markitty joined Francis, "MAR! MEOW! MAR‼"

"WHAT?" Everyone else was surprised by Francis' initiative.

"We have to stay in town until tomorrow and I think Irving and his team really need all the help they can get, right?" explained Francis. Everyone was swayed by Francis, but understood the situation. The Beatles were really impressed by Francis and his team.

"YOU really are good kids! Thank you!" said Irving, then after thinking for a minute, "I take your proposal. You can join me, Waspeking, my other Pokémon, and my back-up team on our excursion to save my friends and the ruins; if you really mean it and don't mind spending your time with us?" Irving asked but smiled.

"YOU BET! WE wanna help you, Irving!" Team Heroes agreed.

"Terrific!"

"Dad, I would like to go too…" said Bee, but then...

"Honey! Little Bug, I know how much you would like to accompany me and the rest of us in this mission, but honestly sweetheart I believe that going back home with your little brother and your mom would help me a lot. She needs all the help she can get as well and I don't think it would be fair for me to take everyone with me, would it…" Irving expressed very heartfully.

Bee, Pierre, and Bebe understood. Their mom does need help at the café and at home. They all looked at each other and agreed to stay behind, "You're right, dad! We will stay here and help mom and everyone else here at the museum!" They all smiled.

"Those are my kids! Proud of you! I appreciate you for understanding and helping me!" Irving hugged his kids and Bebe.

Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and her partner Pyrro emerged from the ER. Pyrro was all better.

"OMG! NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY TOGETHER! A dream came true‼" shouted Johnny and then fainted, being all teenager like. Rodemart was worried and puzzled, "RODE?"

"Officer Jenny! Pyrro! Are you all alright?" Everyone asked.

"How is it going, Jenny? Pyrro?" Irving approached the ladies and their Pokémon partners.

"Professor Irving! We are doing fine now! Right, Pyrro?" said Officer Jenny and looked at her Pyrro.

"PY-RUFF! RUFF! PYRRO!" Pyrro greeted everyone; it noticed Markitty and the other Pokémon at the lobby and then began to chase them playfully. Markitty and the others greeted Pyrro and began playing together.

"WOW! A PYRRO! That's SO COOL!" expressed Josh.

"I haven't seen one personally, but it is a cute and cool Pokémon indeed! Let's see…" Belen said and pointed her camera at Pyrro, after turning her PokeDEX App ON.

**[POKEDEX:**

**103) Pyrro** \- The Pyre Pooch Pokémon **[FIRE]**

"Pyrro are loyal to their pack and/or Pokémon Trainer and their families and friends too; they actually are very friendly once they trust their company. They are also friendly towards other Pokémon in the wilderness, especially if they are in need. Due to this nature, Pyrro has made an excellent partner for law enforcement officials or as Pokémon home guards. They do get moody and frenzy at times but mostly when they are not properly trained or understood; if so, beware of their fiery fur, paws, fangs, and breath."

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Bite/Ember/Howl/Smog]

"Officer Jenny, what's the plan?" Irving asked eagerly. Team Heroes and the Beatles kids began listening as well.

"Professor Irving, I believe that we may need backup for this…" Officer Jenny explained, "Part of my department is handling other situations, so I think we may need help from the rest of your team until my team shows up, which I believe may be in the evening…"

Irving and the others were paying attention and carefully visualizing the master plan.

Officer Jenny brought out her smartphone and checked. Then she looked at her Pyrro, Waspeking, and Irving, "I may have to go back to the station and get my other Pokémon to help out. We need to make an entrance without creating more rockslides or damaging the ruins, unless there is another way in…"

"I have the maps of the ruins in my suitcase, Jenny; we can use it to find other routes if you'd like…" said Irving.

"Excellent! I would also like it if you bring your other Pokémon best friend along…it is appropriate for this situation…" Officer Jenny declared, but then got worried "I feel like we are not ready to proceed with this unless we have the right support…who knows how many crooks are inside the ruins, besides the aforementioned, but still, we have to be ready for the worst…"

"Jenny, if I may, Team Heroes and their Pokémon are also able to help us…" informed Irving.

"WHO? Your kids?"

"NO Officer Jenny, Irving means US and our Pokémon over there!" Francis and the others made their presence. "HELLO!"

"YOU?! Who are you?" Officer Jenny was taken by surprised as she saw a bunch teenagers, Josh, and Irving's kids.

"DAMN! WHAT A WOMAN!" Johnny approached Officer Jenny all enchanted, and said "My name is Johnny Mezza! MY TEAM AND I are at YOUR SERVICE!"

Officer Jenny got perturbed but was waiting for a sign of threat, then suddenly Johnny grabbed her hand delicately and said, "I would do anything YOU ask, my dear…just call my name and I SHALL BE THERE!"

Officer Jenny blushed yet felt threatened as someone as invaded her space and was making an inappropriate but cute move on her; she was about to stop Johnny and detain him when suddenly…

-Elbow to the Head- "BROTHER!" yelled Belen.

"OUCH! OUCH! AY!" Johnny yelped and began rolling in the ground in pain and covering his head.

"This is not time for your mindless and childish games! Don't bother Officer Jenny! We are on an important mission! Got it?" Belen claimed, then bowed to Officer Jenny "I apologize for my brother's misbehavior, but I promise you that we are good kids and Pokémon and we really would like to help!" Belen communicated and then smiled.

"My name is Francis King! This is my team, Belen and Johnny Mezza, and also my little brother Josh!"

"Hello, Officer Jenny! What can we do for you?" Josh greeted and asked.

Officer Jenny was doubtful and confused, "But you're just kids…"

"Actually Jenny, they are an official team competing for the Pokémon Team League!" disclosed Irving.

"Oh! Really?" Officer Jenny seemed interested.

"Absolutely!" Team Heroes replied.

"They also helped me and Bebe when we were in trouble…" Bee and Bebe told.

"It's true! They also helped us stop criminals from taking away the black opal, a Pokémon legendary item!" commented Pierre.

"WOW! You guys are all that?" Officer Jenny and Pyrro were impressed. Markitty and the others had already told their story to Pyrro in Pokémon language.

"YEP! They are terrific kids and they have volunteered to help us out! I have faith in them and I also believe they are capable of handling themselves, am I right?" expressed Irving sincerely.

"YOU BET! You can count on all of us!" Francis shouted all proudly and spoke for his team.

"I wish we can also help you, Officer Jenny, but we have to go help our mom with the café and at home…" Bee and Pierre were a bit down but understood the whole situation.

"That's excellent too and I appreciate you all trying to help! Please say hi to Love for me when you see her!" said Officer Jenny, "I'll go get a cup of coffee and a treat as soon as this mission is over!"

"WILL DO!" Bee and Pierre smiled. Bebe did too.

Officer Jenny, now with all this information, thought and thought while devising another strategy as she did not count with Team Heroes' help before, "FINE! You can help us out but you have to be careful and always listen to our directions! Clear?"

"SUPER! You got it!" said Team Heroes cordially. Johnny was all better as Officer Jenny approved of his and his team's help.

"Let's go to the station! We will craft a plan there while I get ready and prepared. Pyrro, let's go!" Officer Jenny notified everyone helping and called her partner, "THANKS JOY! You've been a tremendous help, see you around!" She and Pyrro began walking towards the school's exit.

"You're most welcome! Please take care all of you! We will be here to help!" Nurse Joy and Scheeme said farewell and smiled.

"Alright kids! Go to your mom and don't stop being awesome! WE will be back as soon as possible!" Irving instructed and hugged his kids.

"Bye guys! Good luck and thank you for helping our dad!" Bee and Pierre said; then they and Bebe left for the cafeteria while the others made their exit out of the medical center and out of Powderstone School.

* * *

Officer Jenny, Top Ranger Irving, and Team Heroes arrived at the police station. Irving had asked his remaining team to stay behind at the museum and school and keep working regularly until further notice; after all, they shouldn't stop the exhibit because of a little crisis, thought Irving. He believed that just the six of them and their Pokémon were enough for this minor mission; they just have to get inside, investigate, find the others, and wait for the backup in case there appears to be many difficulties or villains. Officer Jenny agreed with Irving. She also had estimated a team of about five criminals or so to be behind this mayhem inside the ruins; she thought about how these crooks may also have comrades waiting to back up their allies so she recommended to be as discreet and cautious as possible once they are in. Officer Jenny suggested that instead of removing the rubble covering the ruins' entrance, they should use another access point because it was very likely that these ruffians may be securing the ruins' entrance from opponents. According to the rangers' detailed map of the ruins, a hidden ruins' entry may be accessible from a cave just outside the town and close to the ruins. If dug precisely, they will be able to find a way into the ruins' tunnels. They all agreed and Officer Jenny was all set. All of them left the station and made it to the said cave.

**[Powderstone Caves/Monday Late Afternoon]**

"If the blueprints and my intuition are correct, this is where there should be a hole and a stone cover which connects to the ruins' tunnels! Right here!" Officer Jenny declared and pointed down while looking at her AirWatch's holographic map. The cave was naturally dark but they had brought flashlights and other tools with them. Pyrro was also lightening up the area due to its natural fur's burst, "PY-RUFF! RUFF! PYRRO!", "Pyrro said this spot is indeed where we should excavate and find an entry!"

"If that's the case, come on out my friend!" said Irving while throwing a pokeball up in the air. A Pokémon came out, "ROAR! SAND! ROAR‼"

Everyone was amazed and thrilled, "A Silvesand!"

"That is SO COOL! You have a Silvesand, Irving!" Josh admired the Pokémon.

"An old friend who is always by my side since the day we both met!" disclosed Irving with a grin.

"Silvesand is a desert Pokémon; it actually inhabits hot and sandy areas, right?" commented Johnny.

"If I recall correctly, it's a ground-type Pokémon?" wondered Belen.

"You both are right!" said Irving, "But it is also a steel type Pokémon!"

"WOW" Team Heroes were impressed.

"Let's see…" Johnny got his PokeDEX App ON and pointed the camera to Silvesand.

**[POKEDEX:**

**064) Silvesand** – The Desert Wildcat Pokémon **[GROUND – STEEL]**

"The final evolution of Arenato; Silvesand usually leave their litter/nest once they have evolved. They are solitary species that go on with their life to get stronger, find a mate, and find a place where they could mark as their territory and create a family. They prefer hot, dry, and desert areas, but they can adapt to most habitats. They are nocturnal hunters and prefer to prey on insect-type Pokémon or Asphalcon's eggs. Their fur is extremely tough and persistent to any type of ground; they are capable to excavate the most solid layers of bedrock due to their long, sharp, and steel-like claws and fur. Some people compare Silvesand's fur to thousands of steel needles, but harmless if caressed correctly."

POSSIBLE ATTACKS: Earth Power/Metal Claw/Flash Cannon/Dig]

"…groovy! What an awesome Pokémon!" asserted Johnny.

"Silvesand, could you please clear this area covered in soil? There is a stone cover down here that will lead us to the ruins!" guided Irving, "Use Dig!"

Silvesand used Dig. It cleared out the upper layer of the underground entrance; then it decided to use Dig once more…

\- BOOM! BOOM! -

"AAAHHH‼" Everyone went down. Besides burrowing an entry to the ruins' tunnels, Silvesand accidentally destroyed the stone cover that enclosed the pit and everyone, including itself, caved in.

-Coughing- "Is everyone alright?" asked Irving preoccupied.

Everyone was in a bit of pain, coughing, and shaking off the dust, "We are fine…"

"sand…roar…sand…" Silvesand was apologizing.

Irving chuckled softly, "Guess we overdid it…sorry everyone!"

"It's alright…please Irving and Silvesand, we need to be careful. We don't want to get any attention or get injured, please!" chided Officer Jenny with respect, "Are you alright, Pyrro?"

"PY-RUFF! RUFF!" Pyrro was okay.

"I'm glad! Could you please help us find Irving's team?" said Officer Jenny while letting Pyrro smell and pick up on the missing team's scent. "PY-RUFF! PYRRO! RUFF!" Pyrro began sniffing the ground and leading the way. Everyone followed.

_\- Meanwhile…_

"How is the equipment and radar, doctor? I need to know in order to unfold a plan and command my troops. I know you are busy here at the moment, but I really need to know! Time is ticking!" A dark figure spoke behind a woman wearing a long white lab coat, a female masquerade mask, a white blouse, and black dress pants. These two individuals were in front of a mobile big computer used to monitor and analyze the layers of the caves, the ruins' geology and topography, and also figure out the whole map of the ruins, including the famous "gem fortress" where the legendary Pokémon may sleep; these computers were also using power ultrasound…

"I'm halfway done figuring out the whole outline of these caves and these ruins using the soundwaves…I've also input the data recollected by the Pokémon and the troops wondering the area…" The doctor explained, "I still need time to gather all the info we need to proceed the excavations so we can meet our goals: finding and catching the legendary Pokémon and collect all the precious stones this Pokémon discards!" -Malicious Giggle-

He seemed upset; he looked at his AirWatch and said, "Don't take too long! We have a deadline and I'm pretty sure Officer Jenny and the Pokémon Rangers won't take long to get in here and "surprise" us…so you need to accelerate the process! It's an order!" The mysterious man demanded.

"YES, COMMANDER!" The doctor began inputting computer codes in order to accelerate the machine and finish the map.

The commander left the computer room and made his way to a dungeon close by. There, two individuals accompanied by a Pokémon were on lookout duty as there were cells inside this dark dungeon. Irving's team and their Pokémon have been captive and kept there.

"Are they going to continue being fools and not cooperate with US?!" The commander yelled.

"COMMANDER! SIR, welcome!" The trio saluted their boss.

"That's a yes, sir!" A young man said.

"They told me they rather eat dirt than to work with criminals trying to awaken the legendary Pokémon! The audacity of these idiots! What should we do, boss?" A young lady expressed.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! I heard enough…" The commander was disappointed yet uninterested to make them talk; he and his team already had their gadgets working and don't need these researchers to tell them the layout of the ruins and the entrance to the gem fortress. He does need them to be put, quiet, and not interfere with them. "I need to distress…come out, my Pokémon subordinate…" An unidentified Pokémon came out. "Rugggguhrrru" it spoke.

"Commander?" The trio were confused.

"I want you to leave us alone! My Pokémon and I need some punching bags to train with and guess they are IT!"

The group of researchers and their Pokémon got nervous and scared; they were paralyzed in fear.

"I also need you to inform the others to be on guard and secure our perimeters, you three included! It might take a while until we can use our excavators and Pokémon to continue the mission…now GO! GET TO WORK!" yelled the commander, dismissed the three agents, and slammed the doors.

After a minute of silence, there was commotion and also grunts heard from inside. The trio got afraid and left the area in a rush; they had to do what they have been told to do, otherwise...

* * *

"It looks like we reached a dead end!" Team Heroes exclaimed wondering where they were.

"Pyrro, are you sure this is the way?" asked Officer Jenny.

Pyrro was sniffing really arduously trying to find the way, "PY-RUFF! PYRRO?" it got confused.

"Maybe this is the way but has been covered up!" deduced Irving, "what do you think Silvesand, my friend?"

\- Sniff! Sniff! - "SAND! ROAR! ROAR‼"

"Affirmative!" concluded Irving.

"What's the deal?" Team Heroes asked earnestly.

"Silvesand says there's something on the other side of this wall…" Irving looked at his map, "But the map shows there's nothing there…Mmm…it actually tells me this is a dead end…UH?!"

Silvesand used Metal Claw, "SAND! ROAR!" - Boom! Boom! Boom! -

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Everyone was shocked and coughing.

"ROAR! SAND! ROAR!" Silvesand looked at everyone puzzled while pointing the way.

\- Soft Chuckle - "Guess my friend really wanted to show us the way! My apologies!" declared Irving while shaking off the dust off his clothes, "Next time give us a warning, pal…"

"Roar? Sand? Roar?" agreed Silvesand not understanding what he did wrong.

"PROFESSOR! SILVESAND!" yelled Officer Jenny as she was bothered, "You two need to be careful! Again, we don't need to make too much noise nor being spotted!"

"YES, Jenny! Will do!" Irving and Silvesand bowed apologetically.

…

"Did you two hear that?" The young crook asked his comrades. He began to look around the caves.

"I did! I certainly heard a boom!" affirmed the young misled lady.

"It came from over there!" The Pokémon perceived the earth vibrations using its psychic powers and it also sensed the energy of several souls toward the direction it was pointing.

"Let's check it out! We need to protect our base!" The lady commanded and began marching towards the location of the boom. The other two members followed suit.

…

"Pyrro says is this way! Where the others are being captive!" explained Officer Jenny while stealthily rushing to the crime scene. Pyrro was leading the way. Everyone was following when suddenly…

\- BUMP! - "AH‼" groaned Officer Jenny and the young lady rebel.

"UH? WHO ARE YOU?!" Irving and Team Heroes asked all surprised and concerned.

The lady got up and joined her comrades, then she said…

_\- Team Exo's Motto Soundtrack Plays:_

"Get ready to be terrified!"

"Our powers will agonize!"

"To keep all the treasures of Pokémon history!"

"To end all our enemies until they're just a story!"

"To control the world with force and influence!"

"To mold the minds with our rules and intelligence!"

"It's Artemis!"

"I'm Charon!"

"And Sunlix too!"

"We are Team EXO! Controlling all minds!" - Does a triangle with hands –

"Give up to us now or lose your lives!" – Does an OK with hands –

"That's US, ALRIGHT!" – Doing an evil cackle –

"TEAM EXO‼" yelled Team Heroes in disbelief.

"Team EXO?" Irving and Officer Jenny wondered. "Are these the villains you guys told me about who have been committing misdeeds around Fhranisa?" wondered Irving.

"YEAH! That's them, but they are a different team this time!" confirmed Team Heroes.

"Did that Pokémon talk too?!" asked Irving all surprised and intrigued with passion; Officer Jenny was also amazed and curious.

"Moonlix?!" shouted Team Heroes wondering if that was Moonlix.

"MOONLIX? HOW DARE YOU?!" The Pokémon yelled and got upset.

"UH?" Team Heroes were confused.

"That Pokémon talks!" Irving and Officer Jenny were appalled. Their Pokémon were on guard as they didn't trust this Pokémon's vibe.

"Here we go…" said Charon, a bit annoyed yet not surprised of his Pokémon teammate.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY TWIN BROTHER?! You must know that I AM the best twin of the two of us! I AM the most powerful! I AM the most beautiful! I AM…" The Pokémon ranted.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SUNLIX!" Artemis yelled and commanded.

"ALRIGHT! I'll shut up…"

"Look what we have here! If it isn't Officer Jenny and Top Ranger Beatles…" said Artemis while being defensive and prepared for anything, "what a perfect opportunity!"

"What's your plan this time, Artemis?!" asked Charon ready for instructions.

"It doesn't matter!" Officer Jenny spoke, "You three are under arrest for trespassing, kidnapping, criminal desecration, and Pokémon cruelty!" yelled Jenny upset and ready to take them down.

"PY-RUFF! RUFF! PYRRO‼" Pyrro was barking defensively and in a threatening tone.

"DON'T THINK SO!" shouted Artemis and interrupted Officer Jenny, "You see, we have been ordered to prevent any pests like you to interfere with our commander and sabotage our ultimate mission!"

"SO! WE will stop you, Officer Jenny and company, right here! Right now!" declared Charon. Sunlix chuckled and agreed.

"We need to battle these guys! They will also tell us where their commander is once we are done with them, understood?" Officer Jenny suggested but then,

"PSYCHIC!" Sunlix used Psychic on Silvesand and threw it against Pyrro. They both collided with each other, Pyrro getting hurt the most. "POKE! POKE…"

"PYRRO!"

"SILVESAND!"

"Guys, we need to help! Josh, stay close to us and be on alert!" directed Francis; then he threw a pokeball up in the air, "Markitty! I need you, pal!" "MAR! MEOW! MAR‼"

"Chickleaf! Please help us out!" Belen released Chickleaf. "CHICK! CHICK!"

"Lil guy, we need your assistance!" Johnny released Rodemart. "RODE! RODEMART! RODE!"

"Is that so?!" yelled Artemis and she also took a pokeball out and released her Pokémon. Charon followed suit and his Pokémon, Chirop, was out.

"MMON! URK! URK! MMON!" A Pokémon spoke.

"CHI! CHI! ROP! ROP!" A Chirop said.

"That's a Camelurk, guys!" pointed out Josh.

"Indeed! Look out for its ground type attacks, everyone!" exclaimed Irving while checking on Silvesand and aiding Pyrro, "Are you good, friend?" he asked.

"SAND! ROAR! ROAR!" Silvesand was alright, but was worried about Pyrro.

"Pyrro…how are you feeling?" asked Officer Jenny all concerned due to Pyrro's prior injuries.

"Py…ruff…py…rro…" Its front legs and paws got hurt again when Silvesand landed abruptly on it. Officer Jenny got a potion out of her waist bag, some bandages, and a healing pomade.

"We'll cover you while you care for Pyrro! Don't worry, Jenny!" declared Irving, "Silvesand, use Metal Claw!" Silvesand used Metal Claw to stop Sunlix.

"You gotta do better than that!" revealed Sunlix and then it used Counter. Silvesand's attack was repelled and it did some damage to Silvesand.

"Silvesand, stand your ground!" commanded Irving worried.

"Chirop, use Wing Attack!" said Charon.

"Camelurk, use Feint Attack!" ordered Artemis.

"Watch out, lil guy!" Rodemart was able to avoid Wing Attack.

"Again, Wing Attack on that little chick Pokémon!" insisted Charon.

Chirop used Wing Attack on Chickleaf. It is super effective.

"CHICK! CHICKLEAF!" Chickleaf got hit.

"Oh-no! Chickleaf!" Belen cried and then ran towards Chickleaf.

Francis got distracted by Chirop's movements that didn't notice Camelurk sneaking up behind Markitty and then it landed a sucker punch style headbutt; "MAR! MEOW! MARKITTY!" Markitty fell to the ground.

"Markitty! NO!" exclaimed Francis a bit distress.

Johnny and Rodemart met up with Belen and Chickleaf, which was a bit injured, and began to formulate a plan. Francis grabbed Markitty, joined his team, and all of them retreated slowly to Irving's location.

"They're strong…" Team Heroes concluded and asked, "What should we do, Irving? Officer Jenny?"

Irving and Officer Jenny were studying the situation. Officer Jenny was worried about her Pyrro's conditions more than anything but their safety was primordial as well. Silvesand was standing still on guard waiting for Irving's commands.

"If we work together, I truly believe we can stop them!" declared Irving and then looked at Officer Jenny waiting for her support; she nodded after confirming Pyrro is good to go.

"RIGHT! What's the plan, Irving?!" Team Heroes and Officer Jenny solicited.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon. © 1995-2021 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK Inc. TM, and Pokémon character names are trademarks of Nintendo. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended in using Pokémon content on this original fanfic created by the author. All rights are reserved to owners/creators. All original work posted here is reserved and copyrighted by author.


End file.
